


[盾冬]guardian

by saltypie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypie/pseuds/saltypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>屏蔽神馬的都去死吧！</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. [盾冬]guardian0~04.

0.

「誰是巴奇？」

「你遇見史蒂夫了？」

「你是誰？」

「跟你說過他很棒吧。」

． ． ． ． ． ．

猛然睜開碧色的眼，褐髮男子喘著粗氣。及肩的長髮濕漉漉的沾粘在臉頰及脖子上。全身的衣物半濕不乾的，悶的難受。他輕輕挪動身子，脫臼的手臂卻傳來陣陣的疼痛，於是他活動了下金屬的左手，閉上眼睛，抿著嘴。左手握著右肩朝著某個角度使力一推，隱隱聽見「喀」一聲。  
確定右手接上了之後，男子脫力的躺了下來，看著天空想著他上一個任務—史蒂夫．羅傑斯，以及他對著自己喊的那個名字—巴奇。

誰是巴奇？

這個名字熟悉到不可思議。  
突然直覺似的，男子閉上眼，發現自己置身在一個純白的空間裡，四週空無一物。  
眼前有一個純白的檯子，約莫膝蓋的高度，像祭壇一般。上面躺著一個人。褐色的短髮散落在前額上，細碎的鬍渣蓋不住清秀的臉龐。他帶著微笑沈靜的睡著，好像從未想過要醒來。

男子跪下來，就著他的臉端詳了一會兒，終於想起了一件很重要的事。  
是的，這個人是他要保護的人，是他誕生的目的。阿，自己怎麼會忘了？

「巴奇。」他俯身輕聲喚著。

檯上男子的睫毛輕輕地顫動了一下，這輕微的動作足以打破全世界的冰霜。他張開了眼。

 

1.

史蒂夫自喉嚨發出了一聲呻吟，只覺得頭昏腦脹。他首先發現自己被蒙住了眼，等知覺逐漸清晰後，他才靠著其他感官檢視了一下現在的狀況。  
他正坐在椅子上，雙手被銬在背後，左腳及右腳分別被練子栓在椅子的兩個前腳上。空氣充滿水氣而不流通，還有殘存一點霉味。雖然十分細微，但是仔細聽還可以偶爾聽到汽車的引擎聲來自比自己高的平面。史蒂夫推斷所在的房間應該是地下室，而且並非很深。  
他嘗試著掙脫，但這個綁匪似乎計算到了超級士兵過人的力氣，所有的束縛工具都是金屬製的。

九頭蛇？

史蒂夫試著回想了一下。  
早上和巴奇慢跑完後回到公寓梳洗，準備出門。他邊套上外套邊朝大門走去。經過廚房的時候，剛洗沖完澡，正在披著毛巾倒牛奶的巴奇抬起頭來。  
「約會？」  
「啊。」  
「真有你的。」巴奇舉起牛奶笑著說。  
史蒂夫突然覺得相隔七十年，能再次看到巴奇這個表情就像夢一樣，好像回到了過去那段黃金歲月。  
「上次那女孩？」  
「雪倫。」  
史蒂夫答到，而巴奇的表情忽然有些五味雜陳，好像手中的牛奶酸掉了一樣。  
「別擔心，你一個人沒問題的。知道怎麼用手機了嗎？」  
「當然。我只是在想……你確定要穿那樣去？」  
「嗯……怎麼了嗎？」史蒂夫低頭檢視了一下自己的服裝。  
「何不試試上次買的那件？」  
「都聽你的。」史蒂夫雙手一攤，時尚這種東西他從來不懂。明明自己比巴奇早進到這個時代，但追上時代的速度巴奇卻快得多。

他們住在一起一個月了。兩個月前的某天，他跟往常一樣漫無目的的尋找巴奇。深夜回到公寓卻發現他日夜掛心的人正坐在自己的沙發上看電視。  
巴奇的身體經檢查沒有什麼問題，他身上的血清雖然跟自己不一樣，但也還算穩定。比較麻煩的是心理評估與復健。但神奇的是巴奇恢復得很快，無論是對於是非的判斷力、抗壓力還是社會心理都出乎意料的正常。除了有些微的創傷症候群及記憶喪失之外，他幾乎完好無缺的回到自己身邊。即使如此，史蒂夫還是花了一番功夫說服政府將巴奇交給他照顧，巴奇才終於脫那監禁式的醫療環境。

一個禮拜前他收到雪倫的簡訊，一旁的娜塔莎一把搶過他的手機迅速回了個肯定答覆後把手機丟還給他。還上下打量了他一下。  
「到時候別穿得像個化石。」  
史蒂夫不好意思地笑了笑。也罷，他想。巴奇已經穩定下來了，九頭蛇餘黨的肅清計畫也進行得很順利，實在也沒必要繼續將自己鎖在過去。

大概一切都太過於順利才讓自己失了防備心，才會在赴約的路上被人給弄昏了帶到這來。

想到這，忽然「喀擦」一聲輕響，門被打開又關上。接著一陣機械般規律的腳步聲朝自己接近過來。

「隊長。」聲音冷冷的、不帶感情。  
史蒂夫卻心理一驚。

 

「……巴奇？」

 

02.

「我不是巴奇，他在睡覺。」  
史蒂夫遲疑了一下，這個語氣的確不太像巴奇，但是這個聲音他絕對不會記錯。

此刻身邊傳來一陣細碎的聲響，男人似乎在他腳邊準備什麼。  
「張嘴。」巴奇的聲音再次響起，是命令的語氣。  
對現在的狀況完全不了解，所以史蒂夫聽到指令後反而防衛性的閉起唇。不管他的聲音多麽像巴奇，限制一個人的行動通常不會有善意的理由。

「呃！」  
突然一記重擊落在史蒂夫腹部上，痛得他悶哼一聲，喉嚨深處嚐到一絲腥甜。然後意識到那攻擊自己的兇器無論硬度或觸感都不是人類的手，而是金屬。  
「我說張嘴。」男人再度命令到。  
史蒂夫感覺到冰涼的金屬手掌抓住自己的下顎，迫使他張開嘴。  
有東西塞進口腔，而他反射性地將它全吐了出來。  
「媽的。」  
男人暗暗咒罵了一聲，伴隨著「匡啷」的聲響。好似有金屬製的東西被甩落在地上。  
「史蒂夫．羅傑斯。我不想傷害你，所以你最好給我乖乖合作。」  
衣領被粗暴的拉向前，史蒂夫感覺到了男人身上的氣味與溫熱的鼻息。那隱藏在廢氣、油煙、青草與塵土之下的味道，絕對是巴奇，不會錯。即使如此認定，他依舊試探性的問出口。  
「你到底是誰？」  
男人嘆了口氣，甩開他的衣領，力道將史蒂夫彈回椅背上。  
「資產、冬日戰士、鬼魂，隨便你怎麼叫。」  
這回史蒂夫矇了。  
「這不重要。我只告訴你，如果你不跟我合作，我不知道巴奇會怎麼樣。」  
「巴奇！？你對他做了什麼！」  
「只要你照我的話做，他就不會有事的。現在張嘴。」冬兵咬牙切齒地再次命令道。  
史蒂夫咬了咬牙，張開嘴。同時思考著九頭蛇可能對巴奇做了什麼被自己漏掉了。難道他們複製了巴奇？又或者在他體內安了什麼儀器控制他的行動？還有這個自稱冬兵的男人與巴奇究竟是什麼關係？  
這個時候一團微溫的東西塞進了他的嘴裡，很熟悉的味道，是食物。他小心地咀嚼了一下，吞下肚。史蒂夫這才發現自己已飢腸轆轆，因為早上出門時只吃了很間單的早餐，而現在距離那餐不知道已經過了多久。  
說到出門，史蒂夫才突然想起另一件重要的事。  
「雪倫，雪倫呢？」  
「嘖！她沒事，不過是被放鴿子而已。快把嘴巴張開。」  
「你到底想做什麼？」  
「你煩不煩！給我先吃完這該死的東西。」  
史蒂夫咬咬牙，還是決定暫時跟冬兵妥協。於是一口一口的吃著他餵的食物。半晌他才突然想起這個味道。是他跟巴奇偶而假日會去的餐廳裡他常點的那道「美式燉牛肉配烤洋芋」。他默默地吃著逐漸涼掉的食物，一邊思索這是否純屬巧合。

接下來一段時間兩人都沈默的重複著相同的動作，直到冬兵再次說話。  
「沒了。要水嗎？」  
「……嗯。」  
一根管遞到他嘴裡，史蒂夫啜了兩口。之後感覺到冬兵用紙巾替自己擦了擦嘴。  
史蒂夫等著他下一步動作，卻是一段沉長而安靜的空白。當他開始懷疑冬兵是不是已經離開的時候，傳來了他的聲音。語氣溫和了許多，但還是帶著威脅的質問。  
「巴奇，你對他是什麼感覺？」  
「什麼？」  
「巴奇．巴恩斯。你愛他嗎？」  
「什麼？……我、我不懂。他是我最重要的朋友。」  
接下來又是一陣沉長的沈默。史蒂夫更加的混亂了。

愛？這個男人指的是愛情嗎？他從沒那樣想過，他與巴奇。況且這與他被綁架這件事的關聯性究竟有何關聯。

「如果我說，你唯一能離開這裡的方式就是愛上他呢。」  
「什麼？你不能……」史蒂夫張著嘴，啞口無言。太多的疑惑讓他完全不知道該如何反應。他完全沒想到會是這樣的要求。但這感覺起來並不像是惡作劇，而且巴奇不可能會開這種玩笑。  
不過冬兵似乎不打算給他任何選擇的機會。  
「我會教你。」那聲音堅定的說。「想像我是巴奇。」  
史蒂夫感覺到男人雙手伸到他後腦，解開蒙在他眼睛上的布。  
被困在黑暗中太久了，所以即使是室內微弱的光也讓史蒂夫瞇起眼，逆著光更讓他難以辨認眼前的事物。當視線終於從模糊到清晰，史蒂夫終於看清坐在他面前的男人。他及肩的褐色長髮自頭頂滾落，深邃的眼窩裡鑲嵌著碧色的眼，眼下有淺淺的黑眼圈，緊閉著的薄唇讓人難以從中推敲出什麼情緒。

「巴奇。」史蒂夫不由自主地喚到。

爾後他環視著四周的環境。許多雜物被堆在角落，自己所在的地方感覺是被勉強清出的空間。照明只有頭頂一盞微弱的燈，以及靠近天花板的一扇小窗透出的微光。史蒂夫這才確定時間已經接近深夜。

「嗚嗯！？」  
就在史蒂夫還沒意識過來的時候，褐髮男人用的右手掐著他的下頜，用力的吻了上來。粗暴而不帶技巧的啃咬著史蒂夫的唇，溫熱的舌推擠進口腔，吸允著他的舌尖。接著整個人欺上來，跨坐在史蒂夫的胯部。史蒂夫驚恐的奮力地掙扎著。

「哼嗯……」感受到一陣吃痛，冬兵奮力推開史蒂夫，朝地上碎了一口血，憤憤地瞪著他。

兩個人喘了一會兒，史蒂夫充滿敵意的看著眼前的男人。後者臉色一沉，俐落的自腰間掏出小刀，底在史蒂夫頸上。  
「把我想成巴奇。」冬兵在史蒂夫耳邊低語，再次吻了上來。

 

03.

史蒂夫想起了一件不久前的事。

那裏的空氣很乾淨，不過不是清新的那種，因為清淨機會將空氣中所有的微粒及氣味都消除。只剩偶而傳來陣陣的酒精或消毒藥水味，或從裝載換置下來的醫療用品的推車裡飄散出來的血腥味。醫生及護士大部分是男性，因為這裏是十三樓，精神官能科及心理科。他們說這裡住著被上帝遺棄的一群人。

史蒂夫和巴奇在走廊上並肩走著，醫護人員在他們身邊匆忙地穿娑。  
「報告怎麼樣？」史蒂夫問的是巴奇前天出爐的心理評估報告，以往他都會陪巴奇一起聽，不過這次正好碰上了任務，所以他人在歐洲。他正協助聯合國調查及清掃九頭蛇的殘存黨羽。  
巴奇突然停了下來，轉身面對史蒂夫。沉著臉說：  
「他們說我的社會心理健康、壓力及情緒控管有很大的瑕疵，所以他們很可必須把我轉移到加護隔離病房，以免我危害到其他病人及醫護人員的安全。」  
史蒂夫嚴肅而不可置信的看著他，雙手激動地握緊好友的肩。  
「怎麼會！上一次的結果明明還…….」  
正當他腦海內閃過一千個如何說服醫院不要將他隔離於巴奇的治療之外的理由的時候他看到褐髮男人上揚的嘴角。  
「巴奇，這不有趣。」  
「哈哈哈對不起，我只是、每次聽取報告你都是這麼嚴肅。我沒事的，哥們。輕鬆點。」  
看到巴奇的笑容史蒂夫也忍不住笑了。但他沒有辦法不擔心，他好不容易才找回了巴奇，他承受不起再一次的失去。  
史蒂夫不禁撫上巴奇的長髮，鬆軟而有溫度，能確定他是真實存在的、活生生地站在自己面前，而不是另一場終將甦醒的美夢。  
看到史蒂夫稍稍放輕鬆了點，巴奇也放心地微笑著，低下頭。

「嘿，男士們。」  
兩人轉頭。紅髮特務斜站在走廊的正中央。  
「娜塔莎？」  
「我有些話要跟隊長說。」娜塔莎看了一眼一旁的巴奇。「單獨。」  
「什麼事不能在這裡說嗎？」史蒂夫皺了皺眉，他理解納塔莎對巴奇的戒心，但他覺得沒有那個必要。  
「啊，那我就先回去了，你們慢慢聊。」史蒂夫話還沒說完，巴奇就拍了拍他的肩，還衝著他俏皮的扎了下眼。然後逕自往前走。

． ． ． ． ． ．

到了醫院外的庭院，史蒂夫看著斜靠在樹幹上的娜塔莎，嘆了口氣。  
「怎麼了？」  
「我聽說你打算向上面申請單獨看照他。」  
「嗯。」  
「你最好多注意他。」  
「我正在這麼做。」  
「你明明懂我的意思，史蒂夫。」娜塔莎語氣帶著點憤怒，直勾勾的瞪著眼前她覺得實在天真到令人不可置信的男人。  
「一切的報告都很正常，班納博士也說巴奇恢復得很好。我不覺得應該有什麼不對勁。」  
「班納說巴奇『奇蹟似的』恢復得很好。你相信奇蹟嗎？」  
「為何不？」史蒂夫看了看四周，聳聳肩。彷彿在對那塔莎說：別總是對這世界充滿敵意。  
「史蒂夫你老糊塗了嗎？他做的那些檢查跟評估我都做過，所以我不相信結果會如此單純。而且為什麼巴奇對於從前的記憶恢復的很快，卻對過去所執行過的任務印象模糊？」  
「也許因為那段時間他是被洗腦了。納塔莎，我雖然不清楚你經歷過什麼，但是你跟巴奇畢竟不一樣。」  
那塔莎此刻真想一腳往史蒂夫地下體踹過去，而且這裡就醫方便。不過她還是深吸了一口氣忍了下來。  
「眼神。」  
「什麼？」  
「我不相信一個曾經被操控執行了50年暗殺任務的人還能夠有那種眼神。那種任務是冷血的、是絕對的，是在必要的時候必須砍斷自己手腳，甚至丟了性命都不能有遲疑的。」  
聽到這裡，史蒂夫低下頭，敏了抿嘴。九頭蛇是如何對待巴奇的他心知肚明，但他寧願相信巴奇的堅強。或者說，他選擇相信。  
「我相信巴奇。」史蒂夫信誓旦旦的說。  
「相信？哈！承認吧史蒂夫，你注意到了，你只是不願承認罷了。」  
娜塔莎不等史蒂夫回應，轉身就走。而史蒂夫只是站在原地看著她離去的背影，然後轉身走回醫院。

 

04.

囚禁開始的兩三天都重複著一樣的模式：餵食、無結果的問答、親吻。史蒂夫並沒有反抗，因為他對於眼前的褐髮男人還是充滿疑惑，因為他與巴奇太過相似，相似到史蒂夫無法說服自己他是另外一個人。於是他決定先與他合作，再看看能不能從什麼地方找到謎團的線索。

冬兵看他沒有反抗的意思，便會在離開前會解開他手腳的束縛，改用長鏈將他限制在房間裡。但只要他倆共處一室，史蒂夫就必須被綑綁在椅子上。

第三天冬兵脫去兩人的衣服，然後將自己貼近他，動作帶著機械式的僵硬，與其說是擁抱，不如只是盡量將兩具肉體緊靠在一起。史蒂夫注意到他總是將頭埋在自己右邊的頸窩，好讓自己看不見那冰冷的義肢。甚至將左手背在背後，避免觸碰到他。然後在他耳邊低語：  
「我告訴你我知道的事，這或許會有點幫助。」他頓了頓，繼續說下去。  
「巴奇有一個很要好的朋友，他們從很小就認識了，巴奇有時甚至記不清他是在幾歲遇到他的，彷彿他從一開始就註定伴隨著他的生命成長。那個人是巴奇見過最善良、正直的人，而且他有無比的勇氣。即使他天生身體虛弱，時常被欺負，但他還是比任何人都誠實的面對己的良知，並執行那個信仰。」

史蒂夫靜靜地聽著，知道這說的是他。

「有一天巴奇發現自己愛上了他，愛上了最好的朋友。但是巴奇決定將這件事放在心裡。因為他不希望破壞了他們之間的關係。而即使、即使史蒂夫接受了他，這個世界也容不下這樣的感情。巴奇一直隱藏的很好，因為他有很多的時間可以練習。」

褐髮男人敘述著史蒂夫從未聽過的關於巴奇的故事，他的語氣不帶情感，卻堅定而深沈，像是在執行一項崇高的任務。

「巴奇曾經想過要忘記這段感情，但是他發現每當他刻意遺忘，情感反彈回來的力道只讓他更加無法自拔。於是他決定，這段感情將是他一生的秘密，他最重要的，也是他和史蒂夫之間唯一的秘密。」

巴奇的聲音持續的說著，恍惚之間，史蒂夫覺得平板的聲音中帶著一點苦澀。他突然想念起巴奇微笑時的眼睛，那雙帶著真誠及熱切的眼睛。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

「史蒂夫！」  
巴奇醒過來，豪不眷戀的直接爬下床，走出臥室，朝向史蒂夫的房間。看著緊閉的房門，他頓了頓，然後伸手打開房門。陽光灑落在床上，使潔白的床單及被褥看起來十分的溫暖，但是卻沒有人在上面。  
巴奇愣愣地站在原地許久，然後走近床緣，坐在地板上，將上半身埋進史蒂夫的床鋪鬆軟的被褥裡。  
「史蒂夫，你在哪裡……」

 

tbc.


	2. [盾冬]guardian05.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 屏蔽神馬的都去死吧！

05.

這天男人帶著明顯的怒氣回到他的囚室。  
史蒂夫只聽見「碰！」的一聲，才轉過頭男人就吻了上來，比平常更加粗魯地啃咬著他的唇。被咬破了牙齦讓史蒂夫痛的悶哼一聲。接著褐髮男人用力地將他按在椅子上，椅子搖擺著發出輕微的碎裂聲。男人用鐵鍊捆住史蒂夫的手腳後甩開他，轉身走了幾步，接著自腰間掏出小刀，一把一把的將自己的長髮削下來。

史蒂夫詫異的看著眼前的男人越來越接近自己記憶中那個來自布克林的朋友，那個可以同時嚴肅中帶著灑脫、輕挑中流露出真誠的男人，那個開朗、風趣，一路上與自己相互扶持的男人。

「巴奇。」史蒂夫默念著，想趕緊釐清這詭異的狀況。史蒂夫原以為九頭蛇在巴奇體內植入了某樣東西來控制他的行動，但是如果是這樣，那他現在應該早已不在人世。

削完頭髮後，冬兵拿起一條布走進史蒂夫，將他的左眼蒙上，如以一來，只要他稍微向左站一點，史蒂夫就看不見他的義肢了。接著冬兵將兩人的衣服脫去，跨坐在他身上，右手捧著史蒂夫的臉，吻上他的唇，狂暴的糾纏他溫軟的舌，直到近乎斷氣。接著換個角度再次吻上，唾液牽出的銀絲在兩人之間劃出一道弧線，頓時寂靜的室內迴盪著激烈濕吻的水聲。

「哼嗯……嗯嗚……」

冬兵突然停了下來，縮著頭靠在史蒂夫的鎖骨上，雙肩顫抖著，指尖掐進了他的肩膀裡。  
「他們竟然懷疑他。」  
「什麼？」  
「巴奇是這世界上最不可能去傷害史蒂夫的人，他們竟然懷疑他！！」  
褐髮男人嘶啞的吐出這句話，接著啃咬起史蒂夫的頸窩，直到鎖骨、胸膛、腹部，一路往下。  
「等等，你要做什麼！？嗚嗯！」  
當冬兵含住他的陰莖的時候，史蒂夫羞恥地發出一聲嗚咽。然後不可置信的看著眼前的景象。這個男人正在用巴奇的身體為他口交。

史蒂夫可恥的感覺到自己正在冬兵濕熱柔軟的口中一點一點的勃起。  
「呃、住手……」  
冬兵不理會史蒂夫的的抗議，將口中的肉棒含得更深，同時努力吸允著，靈活的舌在前端的鈴口打轉。史蒂夫的陰莖漸漸脹大，頂進男人的喉嚨，讓他一陣乾嘔，但喉嚨一陣一陣地收縮卻帶給史蒂夫更大的快感。史蒂夫覺得注意力漸漸地被抽離了，他下意識地將拳頭握緊，低頭看著褐髮男人專注的眼神及下垂的眼簾，還有他方才因劇烈接吻而紅潤的雙唇吞吐著自己的肉棒。史蒂夫竟然覺得這畫面真是美極了。在這樣興起這樣的念頭的同時他感覺自己的下體更加因的充血而脹滿男人的嘴。但他壓下這個念頭。因為巴奇是他最好的朋友，他不願意在這種情況下獲得快感。

「能不能、呃……告訴我你為什麼要這麼做？」史蒂夫感到呼吸困難，張著嘴大口地吸氣。胸膛上沁出薄汗，覺得全身的血液都湧向下體。  
「告訴過你了」  
冬兵吐出史蒂夫冒著青筋的巨大肉棒，舔去前頭滲出的淫液。此時史蒂夫鬆了口氣似的劇烈喘著氣，他正擔心要是男人持續帶給他劇烈的快感他就要克制不住的射在他嘴裡。  
冬兵將手指放進自己嘴裡來回抽插著，沾了些許唾沫，接著便探往自己身後。閉起眼，將手指緩緩地探進後穴，按摩著緊緻的穴口，被侵入不適感讓他皺起好看的眉。  
「你是……我的任務。」  
「誰給你的？九頭蛇？」  
「去他媽的九頭蛇！你是我的任務，只因為我是為此誕生的。」  
說著，冬兵扶住史蒂夫跳動著的碩大陰莖，抵住自己的穴口，緩慢地將它向體內擠壓。  
「什麼、哈啊！」  
「啊！哼嗯！」  
下體伴隨著撕裂痛楚被撐開，褐髮男人不禁自喉嚨發出一聲嗚咽。  
「巴奇，不要這樣，你會受傷的！」  
史蒂夫焦急的出聲阻止，卻在同時發現他下意識的喊這個男人「巴奇」。頓時後悔及罪惡感侵襲著他。  
然而無視史蒂夫的叫喊，冬兵舔了舔因疼痛泛白的嘴唇，固執地繼續將史蒂夫粗長的性器推往甬道的深處。因為擴張跟潤滑不足，史蒂夫被鎖得吃疼，冬兵體內高溫又緊緻，夾的他又是一陣酥麻地快感，陰莖因渴求更多愛撫而脹痛著滲出更多的液體。

兩人都大汗淋灕，汗水和淚水順著男人的身體滴落在史蒂夫胸膛上。  
「停下來，求你，不要這樣……。」  
史蒂夫看著那雙碧藍色的眼因痛苦而扭曲，頓時一陣揪心。他掙扎著雙手想擺脫束縛，好阻止他不斷地勉強自己。  
冬兵卻閉起眼，深吸一口氣，咬緊下唇，用力地朝史蒂夫的陰莖坐下去。  
「呃、」  
「哼嗯……嗯啊！」  
兩個人同時發出了一聲低吟。當粗大的性器整個沒入體內，冬兵全身劇烈的顫抖著，痛楚使他收縮著後穴將史蒂夫的肉棒吞得更深。他劇烈的喘著粗氣，臉頰及身體泛起陣陣潮紅，與此同時史蒂夫因獲得了巨大的快感而倒抽一口氣，這禁忌的快感使他陷入強烈的羞恥及自責。如果自己能聽納塔莎的話，能早一點察覺巴奇的異狀的話他們或許就不會發生現在這種事情。  
「巴奇……。」  
冬兵仰起頭，眼睛依舊緊閉著，汗水滾過喉結、鎖骨及起伏的胸膛，滑至兩人交合部位。  
「史蒂夫……。」男人輕輕的喚了一聲。  
史蒂夫張開嘴，卻吐不出一句話，他不知道如今在自己眼前的究竟是他的巴奇，或是那個陌生的男人。但無論是何者，他身上散發的誘惑都足以激起史蒂夫高漲的情慾。  
男人開始緩慢地動起腰，在粗大陰莖的一部份離開男人身體的時候，史蒂夫看見混雜在液體中的一抹豔紅，點綴在泛紅腫脹的穴口。  
「巴奇，停下，你受傷了！」  
然而冬兵反而開始加快度，用史蒂夫火熱的肉棒快速操著自己的後穴。  
「哈……哈……啊哈……」  
「為什麼要這樣逼迫自己？」史蒂夫竟然開始有點同情眼前的人，他皺起眉，希望能與他好好談談，但無論他說了什麼無濟於事。冬兵還是固執的持續他的動作。  
然後在某一次的抽插，冬兵突然身體一緊，伴隨著一陣呻吟用力的拱起腰。史蒂夫感覺到他的內壁一陣收縮，知道自己觸碰到了他的敏感處。然後男人挪動了一下身體，繼續抬起腰用力地朝著那發燙的凶器坐下去，劇烈的撞擊史蒂夫的跨部，一次又一次的將肉棒完全沒入自己體內。此時冬兵疲軟的陰莖漸漸的開始充血，隨著腰部的擺盪在兩人身體間晃動著，看到這個畫面，史蒂夫不禁嚥了口口水。他從沒看過這樣的巴奇，野性而充滿慾望。  
「嗯……哈啊……史蒂夫……」  
兩具肉體以飛快的頻率劇烈的撞擊著，伴隨著響亮的水漬聲。室內的氣溫逐漸升高，史蒂夫覺得因為缺氧而頭昏腦脹，下體一波波的快感也將他的意識撞得支離破碎。矇住左眼地布因震動而脫落。史蒂夫恍惚的看著在自己身上賣力的聳動著腰的褐髮男人，碧藍色的佈滿水氣，睫毛好像也濕潤的泛著光澤，雙頰因運動而泛起紅潤的色澤，那樣的美，那樣肆無忌憚的誘惑著他。巴奇喘著氣的雙唇、不時滑動的喉結及起伏的胸膛在眼前規律的晃動著。

此時冬兵突然抬起頭用巴奇那雙充滿情慾的眼直勾勾的看進史蒂夫眼裡。他的眼球像是透明的水晶，清澈見底。專注的看著他，史蒂夫不禁將自己全然交付給這樣的美。  
「哈啊……」史蒂夫全身一震，克制不住地全數射在男人體內。

感受到一股熱流，冬兵減緩了速度，幫助史蒂夫享受射精後的餘韻，然後慢慢停了下來。  
在快感過後，史蒂夫喘著氣，別開頭。痛苦地接受自己剛才被迫強暴了自己最好朋友的身體這件事實。而更令他感到無地自容的是他竟然沈浸在快感中，而且還渴望更多、更劇烈的接觸。

褐髮男人輕輕起身，將史蒂夫半短軟的陰莖退出自己身體，腸液、精液及血水順著股間留下，將兩人的身體沾的污穢不堪。史蒂夫覺得口乾舌燥，卻突然好想吻他。然後被自己這個念頭嚇到了。他以為，並且期待著男人會在他身上靠著休息一會兒，就像他靠在自己身上說著巴奇的心事一般。但他只是拖著疲倦的身體替他清潔，過程中沒有再抬頭看史蒂夫一眼。

冬兵沒有再抬頭看史蒂夫一眼，因為他怕要是再看到他那雙深邃的眼睛，巴奇就要被喚醒了。巴奇絕對不能這時候醒來，因為他還沒讓史蒂夫愛上他。

 

tbc.


	3. [盾冬]guardian06.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其他章節請點next chapter找吧我懶得開新的.........

05.

這天男人帶著明顯的怒氣回到他的囚室。  
史蒂夫只聽見「碰！」的一聲，才轉過頭男人就吻了上來，比平常更加粗魯地啃咬著他的唇。被咬破了牙齦讓史蒂夫痛的悶哼一聲。接著褐髮男人用力地將他按在椅子上，椅子搖擺著發出輕微的碎裂聲。男人用鐵鍊捆住史蒂夫的手腳後甩開他，轉身走了幾步，接著自腰間掏出小刀，一把一把的將自己的長髮削下來。

史蒂夫詫異的看著眼前的男人越來越接近自己記憶中那個來自布克林的朋友，那個可以同時嚴肅中帶著灑脫、輕挑中流露出真誠的男人，那個開朗、風趣，一路上與自己相互扶持的男人。

「巴奇。」史蒂夫默念著，想趕緊釐清這詭異的狀況。史蒂夫原以為九頭蛇在巴奇體內植入了某樣東西來控制他的行動，但是如果是這樣，那他現在應該早已不在人世。

削完頭髮後，冬兵拿起一條布走進史蒂夫，將他的左眼蒙上，如以一來，只要他稍微向左站一點，史蒂夫就看不見他的義肢了。接著冬兵將兩人的衣服脫去，跨坐在他身上，右手捧著史蒂夫的臉，吻上他的唇，狂暴的糾纏他溫軟的舌，直到近乎斷氣。接著換個角度再次吻上，唾液牽出的銀絲在兩人之間劃出一道弧線，頓時寂靜的室內迴盪著激烈濕吻的水聲。

「哼嗯……嗯嗚……」

冬兵突然停了下來，縮著頭靠在史蒂夫的鎖骨上，雙肩顫抖著，指尖掐進了他的肩膀裡。  
「他們竟然懷疑他。」  
「什麼？」  
「巴奇是這世界上最不可能去傷害史蒂夫的人，他們竟然懷疑他！！」  
褐髮男人嘶啞的吐出這句話，接著啃咬起史蒂夫的頸窩，直到鎖骨、胸膛、腹部，一路往下。  
「等等，你要做什麼！？嗚嗯！」  
當冬兵含住他的陰莖的時候，史蒂夫羞恥地發出一聲嗚咽。然後不可置信的看著眼前的景象。這個男人正在用巴奇的身體為他口交。

史蒂夫可恥的感覺到自己正在冬兵濕熱柔軟的口中一點一點的勃起。  
「呃、住手……」  
冬兵不理會史蒂夫的的抗議，將口中的肉棒含得更深，同時努力吸允著，靈活的舌在前端的鈴口打轉。史蒂夫的陰莖漸漸脹大，頂進男人的喉嚨，讓他一陣乾嘔，但喉嚨一陣一陣地收縮卻帶給史蒂夫更大的快感。史蒂夫覺得注意力漸漸地被抽離了，他下意識地將拳頭握緊，低頭看著褐髮男人專注的眼神及下垂的眼簾，還有他方才因劇烈接吻而紅潤的雙唇吞吐著自己的肉棒。史蒂夫竟然覺得這畫面真是美極了。在這樣興起這樣的念頭的同時他感覺自己的下體更加因的充血而脹滿男人的嘴。但他壓下這個念頭。因為巴奇是他最好的朋友，他不願意在這種情況下獲得快感。

「能不能、呃……告訴我你為什麼要這麼做？」史蒂夫感到呼吸困難，張著嘴大口地吸氣。胸膛上沁出薄汗，覺得全身的血液都湧向下體。  
「告訴過你了」  
冬兵吐出史蒂夫冒著青筋的巨大肉棒，舔去前頭滲出的淫液。此時史蒂夫鬆了口氣似的劇烈喘著氣，他正擔心要是男人持續帶給他劇烈的快感他就要克制不住的射在他嘴裡。  
冬兵將手指放進自己嘴裡來回抽插著，沾了些許唾沫，接著便探往自己身後。閉起眼，將手指緩緩地探進後穴，按摩著緊緻的穴口，被侵入不適感讓他皺起好看的眉。  
「你是……我的任務。」  
「誰給你的？九頭蛇？」  
「去他媽的九頭蛇！你是我的任務，只因為我是為此誕生的。」  
說著，冬兵扶住史蒂夫跳動著的碩大陰莖，抵住自己的穴口，緩慢地將它向體內擠壓。  
「什麼、哈啊！」  
「啊！哼嗯！」  
下體伴隨著撕裂痛楚被撐開，褐髮男人不禁自喉嚨發出一聲嗚咽。  
「巴奇，不要這樣，你會受傷的！」  
史蒂夫焦急的出聲阻止，卻在同時發現他下意識的喊這個男人「巴奇」。頓時後悔及罪惡感侵襲著他。  
然而無視史蒂夫的叫喊，冬兵舔了舔因疼痛泛白的嘴唇，固執地繼續將史蒂夫粗長的性器推往甬道的深處。因為擴張跟潤滑不足，史蒂夫被鎖得吃疼，冬兵體內高溫又緊緻，夾的他又是一陣酥麻地快感，陰莖因渴求更多愛撫而脹痛著滲出更多的液體。

兩人都大汗淋灕，汗水和淚水順著男人的身體滴落在史蒂夫胸膛上。  
「停下來，求你，不要這樣……。」  
史蒂夫看著那雙碧藍色的眼因痛苦而扭曲，頓時一陣揪心。他掙扎著雙手想擺脫束縛，好阻止他不斷地勉強自己。  
冬兵卻閉起眼，深吸一口氣，咬緊下唇，用力地朝史蒂夫的陰莖坐下去。  
「呃、」  
「哼嗯……嗯啊！」  
兩個人同時發出了一聲低吟。當粗大的性器整個沒入體內，冬兵全身劇烈的顫抖著，痛楚使他收縮著後穴將史蒂夫的肉棒吞得更深。他劇烈的喘著粗氣，臉頰及身體泛起陣陣潮紅，與此同時史蒂夫因獲得了巨大的快感而倒抽一口氣，這禁忌的快感使他陷入強烈的羞恥及自責。如果自己能聽納塔莎的話，能早一點察覺巴奇的異狀的話他們或許就不會發生現在這種事情。  
「巴奇……。」  
冬兵仰起頭，眼睛依舊緊閉著，汗水滾過喉結、鎖骨及起伏的胸膛，滑至兩人交合部位。  
「史蒂夫……。」男人輕輕的喚了一聲。  
史蒂夫張開嘴，卻吐不出一句話，他不知道如今在自己眼前的究竟是他的巴奇，或是那個陌生的男人。但無論是何者，他身上散發的誘惑都足以激起史蒂夫高漲的情慾。  
男人開始緩慢地動起腰，在粗大陰莖的一部份離開男人身體的時候，史蒂夫看見混雜在液體中的一抹豔紅，點綴在泛紅腫脹的穴口。  
「巴奇，停下，你受傷了！」  
然而冬兵反而開始加快度，用史蒂夫火熱的肉棒快速操著自己的後穴。  
「哈……哈……啊哈……」  
「為什麼要這樣逼迫自己？」史蒂夫竟然開始有點同情眼前的人，他皺起眉，希望能與他好好談談，但無論他說了什麼無濟於事。冬兵還是固執的持續他的動作。  
然後在某一次的抽插，冬兵突然身體一緊，伴隨著一陣呻吟用力的拱起腰。史蒂夫感覺到他的內壁一陣收縮，知道自己觸碰到了他的敏感處。然後男人挪動了一下身體，繼續抬起腰用力地朝著那發燙的凶器坐下去，劇烈的撞擊史蒂夫的跨部，一次又一次的將肉棒完全沒入自己體內。此時冬兵疲軟的陰莖漸漸的開始充血，隨著腰部的擺盪在兩人身體間晃動著，看到這個畫面，史蒂夫不禁嚥了口口水。他從沒看過這樣的巴奇，野性而充滿慾望。  
「嗯……哈啊……史蒂夫……」  
兩具肉體以飛快的頻率劇烈的撞擊著，伴隨著響亮的水漬聲。室內的氣溫逐漸升高，史蒂夫覺得因為缺氧而頭昏腦脹，下體一波波的快感也將他的意識撞得支離破碎。矇住左眼地布因震動而脫落。史蒂夫恍惚的看著在自己身上賣力的聳動著腰的褐髮男人，碧藍色的佈滿水氣，睫毛好像也濕潤的泛著光澤，雙頰因運動而泛起紅潤的色澤，那樣的美，那樣肆無忌憚的誘惑著他。巴奇喘著氣的雙唇、不時滑動的喉結及起伏的胸膛在眼前規律的晃動著。

此時冬兵突然抬起頭用巴奇那雙充滿情慾的眼直勾勾的看進史蒂夫眼裡。他的眼球像是透明的水晶，清澈見底。專注的看著他，史蒂夫不禁將自己全然交付給這樣的美。  
「哈啊……」史蒂夫全身一震，克制不住地全數射在男人體內。

感受到一股熱流，冬兵減緩了速度，幫助史蒂夫享受射精後的餘韻，然後慢慢停了下來。  
在快感過後，史蒂夫喘著氣，別開頭。痛苦地接受自己剛才被迫強暴了自己最好朋友的身體這件事實。而更令他感到無地自容的是他竟然沈浸在快感中，而且還渴望更多、更劇烈的接觸。

褐髮男人輕輕起身，將史蒂夫半短軟的陰莖退出自己身體，腸液、精液及血水順著股間留下，將兩人的身體沾的污穢不堪。史蒂夫覺得口乾舌燥，卻突然好想吻他。然後被自己這個念頭嚇到了。他以為，並且期待著男人會在他身上靠著休息一會兒，就像他靠在自己身上說著巴奇的心事一般。但他只是拖著疲倦的身體替他清潔，過程中沒有再抬頭看史蒂夫一眼。

冬兵沒有再抬頭看史蒂夫一眼，因為他怕要是再看到他那雙深邃的眼睛，巴奇就要被喚醒了。巴奇絕對不能這時候醒來，因為他還沒讓史蒂夫愛上他。

 

06.

深夜回到與史蒂夫的公寓，褐髮男人像是用盡了全身的力氣一樣跌坐在巴奇房間裡。雖然剛才大致清潔了一下，但是下體還是不時地流出液體，只要稍稍動一下就傳來一陣陣刺痛。冬兵閉上眼休息一會兒，然後逼迫自己起身，一跛一跛的走向浴室。

還好離審問期還有三天。冬兵想。反正他們從巴奇那裡問不出什麼的。自己一向很小心，掌控身體時做的事也編了很合理的說詞告訴巴奇，麻煩的是要是他們希望在巴奇周圍裝設什麼竊聽器、監視器之類的，甚至要像九頭蛇一樣給他裝上發信器那就麻煩了，而且天殺的以巴奇的個性他絕對會滿口答應。也罷，都還不算絕望。只是沒想到這次會受傷，下次要小心點，被巴奇發現就糟了。最近巴奇出現的時間越來越難控制。他沉睡太久了，久到自己幾乎忘記他的存在，所以之前才讓他在任務回報的時候突然醒過來，後果就是被迫再次接受那該死的電擊洗腦。好險自己即時反應過來，巴奇的記憶才沒有太大的受損。

浴室裡的熱氣蒸騰。水自冬兵頭頂澆下，稍稍緩解了他的疲勞感。看著匯集到排水口的水流間混雜著幾撮毛髮，他才想起必須去理髮廳一趟。傷口碰到水的時候還是會痛，但是冬兵不怕，這跟在九頭蛇那裡時的疼痛相比根本跟搔癢沒兩樣。然而痛覺卻讓他想起了那個金髮男人擔心及自責的眼神。他灰藍色的眼睛好像裝載著全世界。

巴奇，這就是你的史蒂夫嗎？


	4. [盾冬]guardian07.

07.

接下來幾天，褐髮男人每次來都僅是給史蒂夫帶食物，然後便匆匆地離開了。在他不在的時候，史蒂夫花很多時間在回憶，多半是從前與巴奇在一起的片段。想比較相隔了七十年後再次遇到的他跟從前有哪裡不同。然而越是回想，有些回憶的片段越是模糊，令史蒂夫驚訝於記憶消散的速度。他曾經以為如果扣除沈睡的七十年，他其實在才存在於這個世界上沒多久，但如今他卻發現要回憶某些童年的時光卻像真的在回憶一個世紀前的事情。他們那一次在一起談論夢想是在哪裡？是幾歲？是哪一年的聖誕節巴奇感冒了所以反常的是史蒂夫去找他？那時候巴奇又說了什麼讓史蒂夫生氣地將奶油抹在他臉上？在填選未來志願的時候巴奇填的確切內容是什麼？到後來，史蒂夫竟愈來愈記不起巴奇衝著他微笑時嘴角的弧度。 

既然不能從過去找線索，那或許只能從現在了。他們相識了一輩子，如果巴奇有哪裡不對勁，即使說不出確切在哪裡，史蒂夫也一定察覺的出來。於是他開始細細地審視從巴奇再次出現在他面前後的一切細節。一開始他似乎十分迷網，做任何事或說任何話反應都很慢，但是漸漸地，隨著他記憶的恢復，他又開始開機智的玩笑、調侃史蒂夫、用各種方法讓史蒂夫不要總是那麼嚴肅。一切都像從前一樣。

突然史蒂夫察覺哪裡不對勁了。

最不對勁的地方就是巴奇完全如他記憶中的一樣。

娜塔莎過了這麼久，仍在跟自己的過去搏鬥。而巴奇被改造、被洗腦、被冰凍、被控制執行了半世紀的謀殺任務卻還是跟以前一樣的樂觀、幽默、對一切都充滿好奇與憧憬，就像他從未離開過一樣，就像有人代替他承受了超過半世紀的痛苦一樣。

想到這裡，史蒂夫因為驚駭而全身的寒毛都豎了起來。  
這時候門把傳來一組輕微的聲響，男人回來了。

冬兵憤怒地將外套脫下丟在一旁，直接朝史蒂夫走去，抓著史蒂夫的肩膀就往椅子上按。但史蒂夫決定不再讓他這麼做，這個男人似乎並不想傷害巴奇，但是他上次的舉動讓史蒂夫覺得這已經嚴重的越過了安全的範圍了。他一把將冬兵撞開，企圖用手上的鐵鍊控制他的行動。但是冬兵比他熟悉近身肉搏戰太多了，他一把抓住繫著史蒂夫左腳的鐵鍊用力一扯，兩人一起重重的摔倒在地。史蒂夫轉身將冬兵壓在身下，他用力的掙扎，以膝蓋用力的頂撞史蒂夫的腹部，史蒂夫一陣吃通，鬆開了手。冬兵便迅速的以鐵鍊將史蒂夫的雙手纏在一起，然後自腰間抽出小刀，將鐵鍊釘死在地上。史蒂夫還扭動著雙腳企圖掙脫，結果也被以同樣的方式固定在地上。

冬兵跨坐在史蒂夫腰間，喘著粗氣，冷不防一拳就朝史蒂夫臉上揍過去。  
「媽的，你怎麼這麼難搞！」  
「我不會再讓你傷害巴奇了！」既然取得優勢的機會已經沒了，史蒂夫只好虛張聲勢的大吼。  
「誰在傷害他你搞清楚！巴奇他要找你找進九頭蛇基地去了！」  
「什麼？」  
「他們懷疑九頭蛇把你抓走了，巴奇就自願去出任務。」  
「不行！太危險了！」聽到這個消息史蒂夫奮力地掙扎著。  
「我再問你一次，你愛他嗎？」  
「我當然愛他！他是我最好的朋友、我最重要的人！」  
「感情這種東西我實在無法理解，但是我知道你現在嘴裡說的跟巴奇渴望的那是不一樣的。」  
「即使是如此，感情也不是什麼能夠被執行的任務！你不可能靠這種方式獲得一個人的感情的！」  
「操！」冬兵憤怒的一捶揍在地上，把地面震地碎裂開來。  
他將史蒂夫的衣服撕開，一邊憤怒又帶點絕望地喃喃自語著。  
「巴奇，難怪你寧願隱瞞這個秘密。但是，不管用什麼方法，我都會讓他愛上你的，所以在那之前你別放棄。」  
冬兵低頭吻上了史蒂夫的唇，他報復性的啃咬著，不給他喘息的機會。唾液順著臉頰流下。男人換著不同的角度吻他，從粗暴地啃噬漸漸轉為細碎的親吻。史蒂夫還在掙扎，不過僅是困獸之鬥。冬兵閉上眼睛，用溫暖的右手愛撫著史蒂夫壯碩結實的身體，然後握住它逐漸充血的性器，同時將他的乳頭含進嘴裡。  
「……史蒂夫……」

他又在學巴奇了。史蒂夫想著，同時認知到自己這次依舊無法掙脫，只好閉上眼，努力的維持理智。以便繼續在男人到來前的思路。他目前只能合理的懷疑這個人並不是巴奇，但是他不知倒他為何擁有巴奇身體的主控權。

男人握著史蒂夫的陰莖上下滑動，不時用食指及拇指搓揉前端。然後低頭將底下的卵囊含進嘴裡，用舌頭輪流套弄著，這個動作讓帶來的快感讓史蒂夫不禁倒抽了口氣，他感覺到自己更硬了。  
褐髮男人抬高臀部，用金屬手臂從腰間掏出了一罐潤滑液，接著將自己的褲子褪去。單手推開瓶蓋，將冰涼的液體擠進穴口，用手指反覆地按壓，直到穴口漸漸的放鬆並變得柔軟，然後將手指探入，急躁的抽插著擴充著甬道。喉頭不時地發出呻吟。  
「哈……哈啊……」  
史蒂夫喘著粗氣，巴奇正為自己口交的畫面不斷的在眼前閃爍，史蒂夫有意識地拒絕它們，巴奇的裸體卻取而代之，佔滿了他整個腦海。精壯而結實，所有肌肉都恰到好處。完美的腰線沒入股間，簡潔而性感。  
此時男人發現史蒂夫閉著眼，他生氣的將史蒂夫的眼睛撐開。  
「看著我！」  
男人努力的扯動出一個破碎的微笑，想模仿巴奇的表情和語調。卻讓整個臉看起來生澀且僵硬。  
「史蒂夫……」  
他喚著金髮男人的名字，將擴張過的穴口抵住史蒂夫勃發的肉棒，緩緩地將肉棒插進自己的後穴。  
「巴奇……不……」  
史蒂夫焦急地看著褐髮男人紅腫的穴口緩慢地吞下自己的陰莖，所有的皺褶都被撐開，顯得嬌豔而垂涎欲滴。史蒂夫只希望自己不要像上一次一樣撕裂它。  
「沒事的……我……擴張過了、哼嗯……」  
褐髮男人緩慢地放下自己的身體，精實的腰向前拱起好讓史蒂夫能更順利的進入自己。雙頰因緊繃而潮紅，斗大的汗珠滴落，濕潤的頭髮貼在前額上，閃著水光。待適應了之後，男人牙一咬，開始激烈的用史蒂夫堅硬如鐵的肉棒快速地操著自己。這樣的體位能比上一次進入得更深，而且更加準確的撞擊到敏感點。  
「嗚嗯……哈……史蒂夫……」  
看到自己的陰莖完全沒入褐髮男人滾燙的體內，史蒂夫喘著粗氣，懊悔的用被束縛的雙手用力的捶在地板上。身體的震動卻更加挺進男人的身體。  
「哈啊！史蒂夫！」  
男人突然停下了動作，縮澀著顫抖著身體，好像在啜泣一樣。

史蒂夫再一次被眼前的畫面所迷惑，分不出正與他激烈交合的究竟是巴奇還是那將自己囚禁的粗暴男人。只覺得眼匡泛紅，他多希望巴奇此時在這裡，在這個他不知所措的時候，就像過去他曾遇到的每個人生震盪。即使不能替他解決任何問題，巴奇卻總是給他勇氣。

此時冬兵又開始動作，他將身體向前傾，雙手撐在史蒂夫的身體兩側，下體用力的將史蒂夫粗長的肉棒插進體內深處。潤滑液擠出穴口，將兩人連結的地方沾黏的一片狼籍。  
「哈……哈……哈……嗚嗯……哈……」  
兩人的的氣息隨著衝撞的律動起伏。男人抓起地上史蒂夫破碎的衣物，裹在自己的左臂上。  
「你……」  
史蒂夫知道這是為了讓他能將眼前的人與巴奇聯想在一起，但是這個舉動卻像是巴奇在掩蓋自己曾經犯下的醜陋錯誤，那個身不由己的錯誤。  
「史蒂夫……」  
男人趴下來吻他，左手卻在史蒂夫看不見地方用力地擰著自己的大腿，直到痛的皺起眉頭。然後他離開史蒂夫的唇，捧著他的臉，將兩人的視線相接。

他聽到史蒂夫一聲悶哼，然後如願的感覺到他在自己體內高潮射精。


	5. [盾冬]guardian08.

08.

冬兵不再將史蒂夫的束縛解開了，於是他就這樣被定死在地上，日復一日，不知過了多久。史蒂夫曾經試著絕食，但是冬兵即使口對口地餵他也要逼他把食物吞下去。他幾乎每天都來，有時一語不發的讓史蒂夫操自己。有時他過了兩三天才回來，回來的時候滿身的傷，卻也還是帶著傷口與史蒂夫交合。史蒂夫每次想要跟與他溝通，都只換來無聲地回答。但是他可以感覺得到冬兵越來越絕望，到後來甚至時常在進行到一半的時候停下來，掩著臉沈默許久。甚至有一次冬兵舉起小刀，作勢要切斷他的喉嚨。當時史蒂夫只是閉上眼，選擇接受一切。看到這樣的情景，冬兵卻用力地將刀子甩開，深吸了一口氣後繼續聳動著腰。  
史蒂夫不知道這樣的日子還要持續多久，而他是否再也見不到巴奇了。每當看到男人痛苦的表情，史蒂夫都只能絕望的別開臉。  
史蒂夫發現，冬兵從來沒有讓自己達到過高潮，他總是在中途停下，或是掐痛自己的大腿，所以現在那裡總是有著深淺不一的瘀青。

某一次冬兵離開後，史蒂夫脫力的躺著，看著天花板。

解離性身份障礙，史蒂夫想。他很久以前曾經看過這樣的案例。那時他正在思索人類在歷史上為何不斷重複相同的錯誤。背叛、屠殺、侵略、戰爭。然後偶然接觸了關於「瘋狂」的研究。記得他那時還把這個資訊分享給巴奇。

「巴奇，你能想像在你身體裏住著一個以上的靈魂嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「就是感覺跟別人共用一個身體。」  
「什麼東西，史蒂夫，你怎麼突然問這個？」巴奇看著他，挑起眉。他知道他的朋友最近在研究戰爭，難道又改研究科幻了？  
「解離型身份障礙，又稱人格分裂症。最近醫學期刊上讀到的。」  
「你還真是什麼亂七八糟的東西都看啊。」  
「人格分裂症患者就像身體裡同時住了好幾個靈魂，他們有些可以互相溝通，有些卻不認識彼此，甚至不知道其他人格的存在。」  
「這真的不是科幻情節？」  
「我讀到的時候也嚇了一跳。那些患者多半有遭受長期的身體、精神虐待的經驗，或是突發的重大創傷，才導致這種精神疾病。現在多半是在隔離的療養院以藥物、電擊之類的方式做治療。」  
「聽起來真恐怖……不過要是真有的一個身體能住兩個靈魂這種事，我倒很樂意把身體借你。」  
巴奇笑著看向史蒂夫詫異的眼神。  
「每當你哮喘或是其他不管什麼病又發作的時候，你就住進我身體裡來。我帶你去任何你像去的地方。」


	6. [盾冬]guardian09.

09.

這天，褐髮男人穿著連帽外套，帶著棒球帽，就像他那天闖進史蒂夫家裡一樣。他手上提著一大包沈甸甸的東西走近史蒂夫，接著將袋子往地上一放，裡的東西就散落出來。有水、新鮮的水果、麵包、乾糧，還有書。《魔戒三部曲》《一九八四》《二十世紀重要記事》及一本時尚雜誌。

「我需要離開幾天。」冬兵從袋子中拿出一罐啤酒，坐在史蒂夫旁邊默默地喝著，就像在老朋友身邊一樣。  
「九頭蛇的最後基地。也是最後的機會了。」  
「巴奇，你聽我說，你生病了……。」  
「陪我喝嗎？聽說你們是哥們。」  
冬兵裝作沒有聽到史蒂夫說的話，仰頭喝了一大口酒，吻上史蒂夫的唇。麥香在口中散發出來，冰涼而苦澀。史蒂夫被嗆得直咳。  
「咳、呃！」  
冬兵翻身騎上史蒂夫，背對他，直接將他的陰莖含進嘴裡。  
殘留在冬兵口中的啤酒冰涼而帶點刺激，接觸到敏感的下體讓史蒂夫全身一震。冬兵用舌頭套弄著他疲軟的性器，仔細的舔進皮膚的皺摺裡，出聲的吸允著讓它逐漸脹成好幾倍大。青筋也鼓脹起來，不安地跳動著。  
「巴奇，你先停下……。」  
「巴奇他不在這裡，你只要想著他就好了。」男人冰冷的說。  
「還是你希望更真實一點？」  
冬兵無聲地站起來，轉過身。轉頭看了史蒂夫一眼，他吐了口唾沫在手上，探向的後穴，在史蒂夫眼前開始用手指抽插著自己，緊緻的穴口漸漸地放鬆，男人又順勢進一根手指，兩指不時的旋轉著，向兩邊分開，讓史蒂夫可以看到裡面通紅柔軟的肉壁。另一隻手也愛撫著自己疲軟的性器，讓它漸漸地挺立。  
小穴被逐漸的擴張的淫靡畫面讓史蒂夫更硬了。曾經以為自己會漸漸麻痺，但是每一次看到巴奇赤裸的身體都越來越讓他全身發熱。  
當擴張到三根手指的時候，褐髮男人吐出史蒂夫的已經硬得不像話的肉棒，轉過身，將兇器對著自己的充分擴張的小穴，然後摟住史蒂夫的脖子，用清澈的眼睛看著他，紅唇蠕動著，吐出一句嘶啞的邀請。  
「史蒂夫……操我……。」  
說完便一坐到底，陰莖快速地充滿甬道的感覺讓冬兵自喉頭發出了一聲不知是痛苦或是舒爽的呻吟。他俯身依偎在史蒂夫的胸膛上，開始用自己後穴套弄史蒂夫粗長的慾望。頓時室內響起了「啪、啪、啪、啪」規律的肉體撞擊聲。  
「啊哈……哈……史、史蒂夫……」  
罪惡感及快感幾乎要將史蒂夫逼瘋了。他張著嘴喘氣，感受到冬兵體內熾熱柔軟的肉壁緊緊吸附著自己，好像要把他整個吞食進去一樣。  
「呃、你口口聲聲說是為了巴奇……但是巴奇他、他不會希望你這麼做的。」  
冬兵突然板起臉，扶著史蒂夫的結實的胸膛將自己的上身撐起，嘶吼著。  
「他不會知道的，如果你愛他，你不會讓他知道的，因為你會心疼他的自責與痛苦，你會心疼他為你的犧牲。」  
說到這裡，冬兵發洩般的地垂上史蒂夫的胸膛。然後加快了操弄的速度。史蒂夫看他閉著眼睛仰起頭，脖子到鎖骨形成一條絕美的弧線。  
「哈、啊……史蒂夫、史蒂夫……」  
突然男人停了下來，用力抱著頭，神情痛苦的咬著下唇。  
「等等、不……」  
史蒂夫見狀，突然發現了什麼。他心一橫，開始激烈的聳動起腰，主動使勁的操起身上顫抖不止的男人。  
「哈、哼嗯！……史帝夫．羅傑斯你……不要、啊……」  
男人先是惡狠狠的看著他，突然眼神一陣閃爍，失神的環顧了一下四周，但很快地又回復到憤怒的眼神。  
「操！」  
冬兵大罵一聲，左手用力的掐著自己的大腿，抬起屁股想避開史蒂夫的侵略。史蒂夫卻用力一頂，撞進男人身體的敏感處，褐髮男人尖叫一聲，失重疊在史蒂夫身上。在一陣陣的撞擊中，嘶吼與迷茫的情緒交雜出現在男人流洩出的嗚咽中。男人的堅挺的性器在兩人的腹部間摩擦著，前端滲出透明的淫液，與汗水攪在一起使摩擦更加順暢。  
「不要、等等……」  
男人用力的挺起身，握住自己陰莖的前端，拇指抵住穴口，想阻止接下來會發生的事。史蒂夫被強烈的高潮感侵襲，但他咬牙忍著快感加快抽插的速度。  
「不、哈啊！」隨著一聲尖叫，灼熱的精液突破禁錮自指尖噴濺而出，灑在男人的雙手及兩人的腹部，有些甚至濺到了史蒂夫的臉上，小穴筋攣著，一陣一陣的吸允著史蒂夫硬得不像話的陰莖。史蒂夫低吼一聲全數射在男人因高潮顫抖不只的體內。他喘著氣，努力自高潮帶來的短暫空白中回神，他看著身上的男人失神的美麗雙眼，期待著。

「……史蒂夫……？」  
「巴奇！」  
「史蒂夫……那是你嗎？……你在……」  
接著男人一個失神，像是突然被拔走了靈魂一樣失去了意識，癱軟史蒂夫身上，雙眼佈滿淚水。


	7. [盾冬]guardian10~12.

10.

「巴奇？」  
史蒂夫輕聲喚著沈睡在自己胸膛的男人。他頭髮濕漉漉的、凌亂的貼服在臉上，點綴著精緻的臉孔。史蒂夫發現他從未看過巴奇如此無助的樣子，那樣的慌亂、不知所措。在記憶中他總是強大的、自信的，帶著些許高傲，卻總是小心翼翼地不傷到身邊那個瘦弱的小個子的自尊心。看著巴奇的眼淚，史蒂夫興起了一種想保護他的慾望。

「嗚嗯……」  
「巴奇！」  
「誰、誰他媽的是巴奇！」  
史蒂夫心裡暗叫一聲不好。接著臉上便吃了男人一記勾拳。  
「史帝夫．羅傑斯你他媽的知道剛才有多危險嗎？」  
「巴奇，讓我見他！」史蒂夫朝旁邊吐出一口血。  
「不……呃啊、該死的！」  
男人此時又痛苦的抱著頭，他整張臉緊縮起來，咬緊下唇艱難地站起來，然後雙腳一軟又跌在史蒂夫身上。  
「巴奇！」史蒂夫大聲的叫著。  
「別叫了！」  
男人使盡全身力氣一拳打在史蒂夫肚子上。史蒂夫感覺到自己的內髒碎裂了，直接漚出一灘血。然而男人不給他反映的機會，繼續用他的金屬手臂打在他臉上，一拳接著一拳，直到他昏厥過去。

冬兵喘著粗氣，試著爬起來，卻又跌了回去。這樣來來回回好幾次，他終於站了起來。撐著酸軟的身體，踉踉蹌蹌的清理著凌亂的室內。他仔細的擦拭著史蒂夫的身體，拔出定著鎖鏈的小刀。同時發現史蒂夫雙手被手銬銬住的地方怖滿了新舊傷痕。冬兵垂下眼簾，撫過那些傷口，動作很輕很淡，像鬼魂那樣。

冬兵解開定著史蒂夫雙腳的小刀，將他翻身，讓他靠在自己大腿上，拿起一邊散落的衣服碎片摀住他的嘴，讓血水流出來，避免他窒息。  
接著冬兵起身披上衣服，走出囚室。過了一會兒，他手裡抱著一疊被褥走進來。用乾淨的毯子及被子將史蒂夫裹起來，並將他的頭擺側墊高，在嘴邊墊了一些紙巾，以防他再吐血水。

輕撫過史蒂夫完美的臉，冬兵閉上眼睛感受了一會兒指尖的溫度。這時昏迷中的史蒂夫依舊輕聲的喚著他的名字。  
「咳、巴奇……」

「……對不起……」冬兵無聲地說道，接著站起身，一跛一跛的離開。

 

11.

「我好像夢到史蒂夫了。他被鎖在一個地方，但是他還活著，毫髮無傷！」  
「那不過是夢罷了，別想太多。」  
「明天的任務……你想史帝夫會在那裡嗎？」  
「也許吧，我不知道。」  
「……其實，我一直想說……謝謝你。謝謝你替我保護重要的東西。」  
「沒什麼好謝的，只要你是完好的，就夠了。」  
「明天可以讓我去嗎？」  
「不行，要是你又像上次一樣一衝進基地就瘋狂的找史蒂夫就糟了。」  
「對不起……我……。」  
「沒怪你，那不過是本能的反應罷了。」  
「我想……等我們找到史蒂夫，把你介紹給他。」  
「為什麼？你不擔心……」  
「不，我相信史蒂夫。」  
「……那就這樣吧。」  
「嗯。」  
「你快睡吧，也許睡醒了，就能看見史蒂夫。」  
「嗯。我相信史蒂夫會喜歡你的。」  
「……或許吧……。」

 

12.

『沒關係的，我可以一個人。』  
『問題是，你不需要。』

『我會陪你直到最後，兄弟。』

． ． ． ． ． ．

不知道自己睡了多久，史蒂夫輾轉醒過來，伴隨著劇烈的暈眩及頭痛，伸手揉了揉眼窩，才發現束縛手的刀樁被解開了，自己身上蓋著乾淨的被子。一時不知道該怎麼反應，只是抓著被子發愣。滿腦子都是巴奇喚他的聲音。  
第一次，史蒂夫開始思索「愛」是什麼。他曾經確定他與佩姬是愛情，佩姬堅強、美麗，而且無條件支持他做的任何決定。而雪倫，起因於他與納塔莎的一個約定，而那不過是一個嘗試，甚至還稱不上認真。但是巴奇，巴奇比起任何人都還要深刻。  
在他離開的那段時間裡，他曾經覺得自己的生命缺失了一塊。因為他們曾形影不離，因為他是這世上最瞭解他的人。他對他，不是無條件的支持，而是幫著他找到自己、找到正確的方向。小時候巴奇總是拉著他的手四處跑，冒著被罵的危險帶他去許多有趣的地方。雖然常常害他病上一兩天，但是這讓史蒂夫覺得自己是一個正常的小孩，而不是被裹在氣泡布理的玻璃娃娃。  
巴奇甚至還幫他追女孩子，替他製造說話的機會，雖然他常常搞砸。然後巴奇就會半夜帶著酒爬進他的房間。巴奇總是很受歡迎，身邊不乏繞著他打轉的女孩子。他也會一派輕鬆的逗她們笑。但印象中，史蒂夫好像沒有聽巴奇說過他喜歡任何人，而自己竟也從沒問過。

躺著想了許久，史蒂夫突然覺得餓極了，他起身，手腳上的鐵鍊在地板上拖行著，發出喀拉喀拉的碰撞聲。他先抓起礦泉水，一口氣喝上半瓶，然後開始檢視男人帶來的東西。生活用品、書、素描本及鉛筆。而在些雜物間他看到一個眼熟的紙袋，上勉印著紅紅綠綠的餐廳標誌。他把紙袋打開，看著裡面的東西笑了。  
又是這個，他想。美式燉牛肉配烤洋芋。


	8. [盾冬]guardian13.

13.

這次男人去了很久。史蒂夫每天看著靠近天花板那個小窗，亮了又黑、黑了又亮。食物跟水都還是充足的，所以一時半會兒不會有什麼問題。史蒂夫開始看男人帶給他的書。看來男人挑書沒有標準，估計是從暢銷排行榜上亂抓的。每天看書、速寫，望著那扇靠近天花板透光的小窗等巴奇出現，好像回到了從前的布魯克林。

莫約半個月後的一個夜裡，史蒂夫被冰涼的液體澆醒，他睜開眼，恍惚間看見一片深紅。嚇得驚醒過來。定神一看，不是血，是紅酒。他抬頭，看見褐髮男人看著他笑著。史蒂夫這才注意到，男人的頭髮又漸漸長長了。

「想我嗎？隊長。」  
冬兵臉色紅潤，帶著一絲冰冷的嘲諷看著史蒂夫。  
「巴奇，你喝酒了？」  
「任務完美達成了，長官。看來這個世界沒有你還是可以繼續運轉啊。」  
褐髮男人還穿著黑色戰鬥服，這身裝扮讓他看起來強悍而冷酷。衣服充滿破損及煙硝味，還隱約可見大片乾涸的血漬。估計是剛完成任務便匆匆回國。他仰頭，咕嚕咕嚕地又灌了好幾口酒。史蒂夫這才感受到他的渾身酒氣，看來喝了不少，因為他腳步都有些不穩了。

「但是巴奇就不行，巴奇的世界不能沒有史蒂夫。」  
男人跌坐在史蒂夫身邊，嘶啞的笑著。  
「我有時候真不知道你到底哪裡好，值得他花盡所有心思及力氣。不過現在我或許稍稍明白了。哈哈，奇怪吧。一個殺人機器、一個資產竟然開始明白了。」  
「巴奇。我們需要談談，但是你現在這樣沒辦法好好聽我說話，所以你先放下那瓶酒。」  
「就說我不是巴奇了，你怎麼還搞錯。」男人憤怒的一把將酒砸碎，接著嘆了口氣。  
「罷了，就把我當成巴奇吧。」  
男人邊說著邊靠近史蒂夫，作勢要吻他，史蒂夫不知道自己為什麼沒有閃躲，只是停在原地感覺男人的鼻息愈來越近。在兩人的雙唇即將接觸的霎那，冬兵突然停了下來，舔了舔唇，在史蒂夫耳邊輕聲說道。  
「啊，我差點忘了。」  
冬兵迅速地從腰際抽出匕首，底著史蒂夫的脖子。  
「躺下。」  
冬兵用冰冷的語氣命令道。  
史蒂夫已經習慣被他這樣威脅了，也知道沒有反抗的餘地，於是就著他的指令緩緩地躺下。褐髮男人將史蒂夫雙手用匕首固定住，然後開始吻他。  
「啊，差點忘了有個東西要給你看。」  
冬兵突然又跳起來，從新帶來的袋子裡拉出一件紅、藍、白相間的衣服。甩在史蒂夫身上。是一件改良版的美國隊長制服。

「他們要讓他當美國隊長！哈哈哈哈！」  
他瘋狂的笑了起來。  
「你想看嗎？我現在就換給你看。」  
說著。褐髮男人粗暴的扯開自己的衣服，將那件隊長制服套在身上展示著。  
「好看嗎？你說我要怎麼跟巴奇說呢？說你根本不在九頭蛇基地裡！說他最後的希望從來不存在！當他知道自己被給予了接任美國隊長這個稱號的任務的時候，會怎麼想？哈哈！而我他媽的還沒讓你愛上他！」  
冬兵對著史蒂夫咆哮著。  
「既然這樣，你為什麼不放我走？」  
「放你走？放你走然後看著巴奇在你身邊親手毀掉它最珍視的東西？」  
冬兵突然整個人撲向史蒂夫，湊近他的臉大吼。  
「不可能！放你走我還不如把你殺了。然後巴奇就可以繼續抱著他的希望睡著，永遠不要醒來！嗯，或許這真是個好方法！」  
冬兵突然泛起一絲冷笑，掏出另一支匕首，劃開史蒂夫的上衣，在他精實的肌肉之間滑動著，畫出幾道血痕。  
「巴奇，你醉了！」  
史蒂夫全身僵硬的看著男人失常的舉動。  
「醉？我他媽清醒得很！醉的是巴奇那個混蛋！他天殺的醉死在你這缸酒裏了！」  
冬兵的嘶吼迴盪著整個室內，像是用了全身的力氣在吶喊。接著突然又自言自語起來。  
「嘖！巴奇不希望你知道，但我管不了那麼多了！你知道他們是怎麼對他的嗎？」  
「你說什麼？」  
「九頭蛇，他們怎麼會不知道自己抓的是美國隊長最親密的朋友。」  
冬兵再一次湊近他的臉，近的史蒂夫感覺得到他說話時噴出的氣息。  
「他們逼問他關於你的情報，他們拷打他、嘲笑他、羞辱他，但他什麼都不說。他們就好幾個人把他揍到暈過去，然後用冰水澆醒，一遍又一遍。他們一刀一刀的割下他斷臂上的肉，任他受寒、飢餓、疼痛、哀嚎，任他在生死之間徘徊，反正他體內有血清，沒那麼容易死。即使如此他還是什麼都不說。他們最後只好在他嘴裡塞進金屬環，避免他咬舌自盡。這樣日復一日，當他們的計劃一再被你破壞的時候他們就拿他出氣。直到那天他們聽說你死了，於是打算把他的記憶消除掉……。」  
冬兵的語氣此刻突然沉了下來，眼睛直勾勾的看進史蒂夫的眼裡。  
「那才喚起了巴奇真正的恐懼。於是我出現了。他們洗不掉我的記憶，因為我從來沒有那種東西，我只知道我是保護者。為了這個任務我可以不計一切代價。」

史蒂夫愣住了，他感覺到自己全身的寒毛都豎了起來。想說些什麼，卻吐不出一個單音。  
「他一直都在保護你，史蒂夫羅傑斯。所以他費盡了全身的力氣好不容易才保存下來的東西，我不能讓他就這樣毀掉！」  
「我不懂，誰會毀掉它？」  
「巴奇現在很脆弱，雖然他表現得跟以前一樣，但他不再像以前了。雖然他沒有記憶，但他知道我過去七十年做了什麼，知道自己做了什麼，知道自己必須為此付出代價。他知道現在還能在你身邊已經是一種恩賜了。所以他總有一天會殺掉自己對你的情感，永遠的。」  
冬兵的聲音嘶啞著，有些字句甚至是無聲的吶喊。  
「巴奇……我、我不知道……」  
「你不該知道的，巴奇只希望你好好的，永遠正直、善良、堅強，沒有一絲污點。」  
冬兵睜大著瘋狂的雙眼盯著史蒂夫，眼匡泛紅。  
「巴奇，我想過了，我……」  
「怎麼？你要跟我說你還真的操他操出感情了？哈哈哈哈…….」  
褐髮男人放聲大笑，掩蓋了史蒂夫的回答。他用力的吻上他的唇，同時粗暴地退去兩人的衣服。  
剛才那句話另史蒂夫莫名的憤怒，他強烈的抵抗男人的吻，咬傷在他嘴裡侵略的舌。男人痛得放開他，憤怒的咬上他的肩膀。義肢壓著史蒂夫奮力掙扎的腳，右手握著兩人的陰莖摩擦著。  
「呃、啊……你放手！」  
冬兵充耳不聞，繼續愛撫的動作直到兩人的陰莖都充血挺立，然後他抹了一把在史蒂夫胸前的紅酒，探向身下人的後穴，硬是一次塞入兩根手指。  
「什麼……不、呃！……」  
被異物侵入的感覺讓史蒂夫全身僵硬，他掙扎著雙腿頂撞男人。男人卻乾脆一手各抓著一隻腳，將他舉到腰部，將下體完整的暴露在眼前。  
史蒂夫因恐懼和錯愕而睜大了眼。當冬兵火熱的肉棒開始一點一點的侵入身體的時候，史蒂夫感覺到下體被漸漸地撐開，因乾澀和擴張不足而傳來陣陣的疼痛。史蒂夫牙一咬，準備接受接下來的衝擊。冬兵卻突然停了下來，扔掉他的雙腿，像是觸犯了甚麼禁忌一樣。  
「不！不不不……對不起、對不起……」  
褐髮男人在史蒂夫兩腿間縮成一團，雙手緊抓著頭髮，痛苦的嚎叫。  
「對不起……對不起……對不起，巴奇……對不起，我背叛了你，任務失敗了……對不起、對不起。」  
史蒂夫看著男人沈默了半晌，垂下眼簾，輕聲說。  
「……冬兵？……他們是這樣叫你的，雖然我不太喜歡。不過暫時這樣喊你吧。」  
冬兵依舊縮澀著身體。  
「冬兵，你聽我說。」史蒂夫逕自說了下去。「即使你常常否認，但是我知道你跟巴奇是同一個人。你只是病了，需要治療。別怕，我會幫你。」  
冬兵沈默不語。史蒂夫耐心的等著。  
彷彿過了一世紀之久，他才吐出一句氣若游絲的話。  
「你說的那個還算數嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「你說會陪他到最後。」  
「當然。我會陪你們到最後。」史蒂夫的聲音渾厚而堅定。  
冬兵再次陷入沈默，半晌，起身將固定史蒂夫雙手的匕首拔出來。  
「能答應我一件事嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「鑰匙在口袋裡，幫我帶巴奇回去。」說完他眼前一黑，便昏厥了過去。


	9. [盾冬]guardian14~22.

14.

史蒂夫抱著失去意識巴奇走出囚禁自己近三個月的密室，然後忍不住苦笑了一下。因為他發現這裏是他跟巴奇出租公寓的地下室。最危險的地方就是最安全的地方。  
時間已經接近凌晨，天邊泛起了晨光。史蒂夫抱著巴奇上樓，幫他換好衣物，輕輕地放在床上。換下來的美國隊長制服則掛在門後的掛鉤上。  
看著巴奇熟睡的臉，史蒂夫覺得過去幾個月簡直像是夢一樣，一場瘋狂卻又真實的夢。他雙手環在胸前，沈澱了一會兒後從床邊站起來，就像每次下定決心要做某件事時一樣。

他在巴奇的床邊找到自己的手機，開機後跳出無數通未接來電提醒，都是巴奇。他關掉通知，從通訊錄中找到那個名字，撥出。  
「喂？」電話那頭的聲音充滿不確定。  
「班納博士嗎？抱歉這時候打給你。我是史蒂夫．羅傑斯。」  
「我知道……天吶，真的是你嗎？」  
「是，這個稍後我會跟你解釋。我有事情要找你幫忙，請你先不要告訴任何人。」

不一會兒，史蒂夫已經到了班納博士的研究室。他告訴班納過去幾個月發生的事情以及巴奇的情況，只是省略的強暴的部分。  
「你能幫我這個忙嗎？」  
「怎麼連你也搞錯……精神醫學不是我的專業。」  
「博士，我找你不只是因為你是最好的人選，你也是唯一的。天知道神盾局要是知道了巴奇的情況會對他做什麼。」  
班納猶豫了一下，嘆了口氣。  
「好吧。不過我必須先說我沒有任何把握。」  
「不要緊，謝謝你。」  
「不過我需要巴奇的病例。」  
「這個好解決。」

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

已經熄燈的醫院裡只有執勤室及逃生出口指標透著微光，偶有巡房護士的腳步聲及此起彼落的咳嗽聲，這時一個黑影在走廊一閃而過。  
史蒂夫很少幹偷東西這種把戲，通常都是他指揮別人去偷，不過既然現在他能指揮的只有自己，那也只好一試。他悄悄的前進檔案室，四處張望了一下，確定四下無人後掏出開鎖工具，卻發現門沒有鎖。他迅速地把門開啟一個小縫，溜了進去。在他關上門的瞬間，室內的燈光啪一下子亮了起來。他在心裡暗叫一聲「不好」，抬頭便發現紅髮特務坐在主機上。納塔莎雙手抱胸，居高臨下的看著他。  
「還是沒融入二十世紀嗎，隊長。手機可不是什麼能保密的通信工具。」  
說著，納塔莎按下手上一台迷你機器的按鍵，室內就響起了史蒂夫與班納的聲音。『班納博士嗎？抱歉這時候打給你。我是史蒂夫．羅傑斯。』『我知道……天吶，真的是你嗎？』

「納塔莎，妳……」  
「放心，神盾局的紀錄都刪掉了，現在只有我手裡有。」  
「你想做什麼！」  
「無論你在做什麼，我都要加入。」  
「這是我的私事。」  
「無妨。」紅髮特務聳聳肩。

 

15.

臥室的窗簾被微風吹得緩緩飄動著，橘紅色的夕陽斜斜地撒落在室內，舒適而溫暖的氛圍，家的氛圍。

巴奇迷迷糊糊的自睡夢中醒來，只覺得陽光刺眼、頭痛欲裂。這次感覺睡得特別久，想必經過了一場苦戰。不過既然他現在在家裡，就表示任務成功了。  
「史蒂夫！」  
巴奇交集又雀躍的跳下床，奔向史蒂夫的臥房。他猛一打開門，卻失落的發現裡面依舊空無一人，就像他離開的那天一樣。而最後見到史蒂夫那天他臨走前換下來的衣服還被棄置在床上。巴奇一直沒有去收它。因為他總想著史蒂夫或許幾分鐘後就會回來。他也曾好幾次夢到史蒂夫若無其事地走進來，跟他說沒事了一切都是夢，我一直在你身邊。但那只是夢。現實裡，史蒂夫仍舊生死未譜。

希望落空後，恐懼便襲了上來。巴奇茫然地在室內尋找著自己可能漏掉的線索，任何房間曾被動過的跡象。因為或許史蒂夫回來過了，只是又出門了。但是沒有，這個房間還是跟幾個月前一樣，所有東西都在原本的位置上，甚至連床單的皺褶都沒有任何動過的痕跡。巴奇的心臟劇烈地跳動著，他咬著下唇思索著其他的可能性。

對了，也許他受傷了，現在在醫院裡。巴奇勉強安慰自己，緩步走回自己的臥房。關上房門的時候，他看到了一件熟悉的衣服掛在門後的掛鉤上。巴奇全身的寒毛豎了起來，他顫抖的將那件藍、白、紅相間的戰鬥服取下。然後雙膝一軟，整個人跪在地上，放聲痛哭。

那是「他的」隊長服。神盾局曾提議讓他接替美國隊長。那個時候考森曾拿給他看過這件制服。當時他拒絕了。只是笑著說史蒂夫回來可要生氣我搶了他的飯碗。考森聽完也低下頭，說著是啊，他肯定會這麼說。

現在這件衣服在這裡，這表示史蒂夫不在基地裡。

……或是……

或是……。

 

巴奇不敢再想下去，只是用盡了全身的力氣哭著，像是要把心臟哭出來一樣。把累積了數個月的焦慮、徬徨與不安全部化成淚水。

到底怎麼了？巴奇帶著深深的恐懼問心裡那個人。史蒂夫難道根本不在基地裡嗎？還是雖然找到了他，但是在戰鬥都中出了什麼意外？

巴奇等待著，但四周只有他聲嘶力竭的哭聲。忽然他突然停止了哭泣，茫然地坐著。因為他聽不到來自心裡的一點聲音。

「冬兵？」巴奇試探地喚了一聲。

依舊寂靜無聲。

他焦急地閉上眼，進到心裡那個純白的房間，那個他與冬兵說話的地方。卻發現房間裡什麼也沒有。他睜開眼，頓時感覺到前所未有的孤獨，像是整個宇宙都有自己的方向，只有他找不到去處，也抓不住任何東西。在陌生的時代、陌生的地方、沒有史蒂夫、沒有冬兵。只有他，只有殘缺不全的他。

巴奇眼窩脹痛著，感覺到淚水依舊不斷從通紅的眼匡裡滾落。他身心俱疲，兩眼無神的看著前方。突然懷念起曾經很厭惡的寒冷，在寒冷中沈睡的時候，時間是靜止的。而他現在無比的希望時間能夠靜止。他害怕知道真相、害怕聽到史蒂夫真的已經永永遠遠地離開了他。

他要讓時間停止，對，還有這個方法。巴奇恍恍惚惚地站起來。然後想到，他要帶上一樣東西。

 

16.

納塔莎表示自己可以把檔案送去，讓史蒂夫先回去。史蒂夫深夜回到公寓，想看看巴奇，於是摸黑走到他的臥室，卻發現他不在房間裡。正覺得奇怪，腳下就踩到一樣東西，是巴奇的隊長制服。這令史蒂夫泛起一絲不安。  
「巴奇？」  
史蒂夫拿起制服，一邊喊著巴奇的名字一邊走到客廳，把燈打開。還是沒有人。他環顧整個房間，突然他看到廚房內有東西散落一地。雞蛋、牛奶、微波食物、青菜、破碎的保鮮盒裡面的東西流了一地。東西周圍積了好大一灘水，看來被扔在這已經有一段時間了。  
史蒂夫突然一陣惡寒，他猛然拉開冰箱的門。只看到巴奇癱軟的身軀從裡面跌了出來，手上緊緊的揣著他被綁架那天換下來的衣服。此刻史蒂夫耳邊響起了冬兵曾對他說過的話。

『如果你不跟我合作，我不知道巴奇會怎麼樣。』

「不……巴奇、不……。」  
史蒂夫迅速的將巴奇揣在懷裡，巴奇全身冰冷，頭髮和睫毛上都結了薄霜。他雙眼緊閉、嘴唇發紫，卻淡淡的微笑著，好像正做著什麼美夢。史蒂夫劇烈的搖晃著懷裡的人，摩擦著他的身體希望能多少給他一點溫度。同時一遍一遍地喚著他的名字，但巴奇卻只是靜靜地躺在他懷裡，沒了氣息，像一只沒有生命的玻璃娃蛙。史蒂夫顫抖地將頭貼在他的左胸膛，仔細的聽了一會，然後痛苦的閉起眼。  
「巴奇，你撐著點，我馬上帶你去博士那裡，你撐著點。」  
史蒂夫哽咽道。一邊用外套將他層層包裹，接著一把將他抱起，奔出門。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

研究室的門半夜被強硬地撞開，班納嚇了一大跳，在一旁的納塔莎見狀也用唇語說了句「喔不」。  
史蒂夫表情痛苦的抱著失去意識的巴奇跪倒在瓦礫堆中。班納快速地檢查了一下男人的情況。嚴重失溫，體溫低於攝氏28度，沒有呼吸心跳。需要立即防止繼續失溫並施以心肺復甦。班納讓史蒂夫將巴奇放在淨空的桌面上，開始按壓他的心臟。

一、二、三、四、五、六、七、八、九、十、十一、十二、十三、十四、十五，吹氣。一、二、三、四、五、六、七、八、九、十、十一、十二、十三、十四、十五，吹氣。一、二、三、四、五、六、七、八、九、十、十一、十二、十三」十四、十五，吹氣。一、二、三、四、五、六、七、八、九、十、十一、十二、十三、十四、十五，吹氣。一、二、三、四、五、六、七、八、九、十十一、十二、十三、十四、十五，吹氣。一、二、三、四、五、六、七、八、九、十、十一、十二、十三、十四、十五，吹氣。一、二、三、四、五……

史蒂夫茫然地站在一旁看著，視線恍恍惚惚，腦袋裡充滿吵雜的巨響。一旁的納塔莎輕輕地將手放在他的肩上。

「史蒂夫、納塔莎，幫我準備剪刀跟棉被。……史蒂夫？」  
「啊？對不起，我……放在哪裡？」  
「在左邊的櫃子裡。」  
「好。」

時間緩緩的流逝，班納滿頭大汗，卻依然固執的重複著手上的動作。  
直到巴奇的脈搏終於出現了輕微的顫動。那一刻，史蒂夫覺得自己又度過了另一個孤獨而寒冷的七十年。

班納停下動作，劇烈地喘著氣。他給巴奇戴上氧氣罩、打上微溫的點滴。並指示史蒂夫剪開他潮濕的衣服，用乾燥的毯子裹著身體。  
「嘖，不行，你上來抱著他。小心，盡量維持身體水平……對。把他的頭向後仰，要維持呼吸暢通，很好。……該死，下次不要叫我做這種事，跟你說我不是醫學博士。」  
「……對不起……我……」  
「他還是必須去醫院，你沒有可以信任的人了嗎？」  
班納伸手抹掉前額的汗水，用衣角擦了擦眼鏡。  
「我有辦法。」沈默已久的納塔莎突然開口。  
莫約半小時後，一個穿著睡衣的男人被渾身綑綁帶到班納的研究室。班納只能無奈的扶著額頭。

幾天後，巴奇的情況穩定了下來，但是仍在昏睡。這段時間班納也替史蒂夫檢查了身上的傷勢，所幸史蒂夫有驚人的回復力，所以除了輕微的營養不良之外，重擊所受的傷都能穩定的自行修復，但他還是聽班納的話休養一陣子。然後便將巴奇帶回公寓。娜塔莎也終於將那個可憐的醫生送回自己家中。

又一個禮拜過去了，巴奇依然在沉睡，史蒂夫不禁擔心了起來。班納偶而會來看一下他的情況，但是每次的結果都是一樣。納塔莎也會跟在一旁，以防隨時有需要再綁一個醫生過來。

「為什麼他還不醒過來……。」史蒂夫坐在巴奇的床邊，喪氣的喃喃自語。  
班納走過來，遞了一杯咖啡給他。  
「有時候心裡對身裡的影響大的超乎我們的想像。」  
「你是說他不願意醒過來？」  
班納只是看著巴奇，沒有說話。  
納塔莎看了一眼床上的男人，再看向史蒂夫。  
「你還不如先想想等他醒來要怎麼辦。」  
「必須說服他做治療。」  
「問題是，」班納拉了把椅子坐下。「依你所敘述的情況，他的確很有可能患有多重人格障礙。目前所知道的人格，一個是一般認識的巴恩斯中士，另外就是只有你見過的，冬兵。」  
「是的。」  
納塔莎走過來，在他們身邊坐下。  
「你說冬兵是在巴奇被九頭蛇洗腦的的時候出現的，那麼執行暗殺任務的很有可能是他。這就可以說明為什麼他的心理評估報告會如此完美。」  
「納塔莎……對不起，我沒有聽進你的建議。」  
「沒事，人總是會傾向相信自己希望相信的事。」  
班納翻閱了一下手上的病例副本，繼續說。  
「我們現在不知道巴奇是否知道另一個人格的存在。也不確定是否存在第三個、甚至第四個人格。如果有，我們必須說服所有人格接受治療。」  
「治療……會是怎麼樣的？」  
「通常在這所有人格中，會有一個『原始人格』，也就是患者最初的人格。在這個情況看來，就是我們所熟知的巴恩斯中士。而在所有人格中通常會有一個人格認識所有人格，情況良好的話，他會協調所有人格相互合作，一般稱為『主人格』。通常主人格會是原始人格，不過這不一定，也有原始人格停留在孩童時期，主人格負責與外界所有接觸的案例。」  
「冬兵曾對我說過，巴奇不會知道綁架的事。而且他對於暗殺行動的印象也十分模糊，所以我認為他應該不知道冬兵的存在。」  
「我不認為。冬兵這個人格的可信度有待質疑。而且我不相信一個人有那麼大片的記憶喪失會毫無感覺。我覺得他一定在隱瞞這件事。」納塔莎提出異議。  
「他為什麼要這麼做？」  
「這或許要問你了，隊長。」  
「我……」  
「好了好了。」班納示意他們看向自己。「這個問題讓隊長慢慢想。繼續剛才所說的，假設就只有原始人格以及冬兵兩個人格，而且冬兵有意識到原始格的存在，那麼接下來要做的事情就是說服兩者融合。這個治療可能要花上好幾年。而且狀況會十分不穩定，如果再次遭到重大的刺激，還是很有可能會再分裂。」  
「無論如何，我都會陪著他。」史蒂夫堅定的說。  
「那好，等他醒來，我們先要確定他知道另一個人格的存在。」  
「如果他不打算告訴我們實情呢？」  
「催眠。」  
聽到班納這麼說，納塔莎挑了一下眉。  
「我以為你不是醫學博士。」  
「好歹我身體裡也住著一個脾氣暴躁的大個。」班納笑了一下，聳聳肩。

 

17.

『巴奇！不！』

史蒂夫驚恐地睜開眼，他又做那個夢了，巴奇昏迷的這一個月，他反反覆覆做著相同的夢，夢到巴奇從火車上摔下去。史蒂夫抹了抹前額的汗。走下床，到巴奇的臥室。  
床上的褐髮男人依舊熟睡著，月光將他的皮膚映成象牙白，像一只漂亮的玻璃娃娃，隨時都會破碎消散。史蒂夫撥開他散落在前額上的長髮，感受他淡淡的體溫。在經歷了那麼多事，知道了那麼多事之後，史蒂夫深切的認知到，這個人是他此生最重要的人，即使他仍舊無法說明自己對他的感情。說愛，似乎又少了那點什麼。但或許是的，他愛他。他想保護他、想帶他去體驗這個世界上所有的美好，就像他從前為自己所做的一切。他只是從沒想過和他做那種事。他知道巴奇很美，他只是從沒想過自己可以得到它。  
他就像仰望著天上的星辰一樣仰望著他，讚嘆他的強大、他的美、感謝他帶給自己的一切，卻從未試著伸手去觸摸。  
史蒂夫敏了抿嘴，低頭，輕輕地在他的薄唇上印下一吻。他的唇柔軟又帶點溫度，那感覺很奇妙，明明只是輕微的接觸，史蒂夫卻感覺整個身體都暖了起來。  
他想了一下，輕輕地將巴奇抱起，將他往右邊挪了挪，從床上騰出一個位置，然後躺下。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

巴奇在睡夢中，感受到左邊傳來些許溫度，他輕輕碧色睜開眼。在昏暗的月光下模模糊糊地看見一張寬闊的肩及一抹金色的短髮。

「史蒂夫……？」

是夢嗎？

真好。

巴奇將身體翻向史蒂夫，右手勾住他的衣角，再次沈沈的睡去。

 

18.

史蒂夫背對著巴奇醒來，想起身，卻感受到一股小小的拉力。他回頭，驚喜地發現巴奇面向自己睡著，手還抓著他的衣角。史蒂夫拉起巴奇的手，緊張的輕聲地喚道。  
「巴奇？」  
一會兒，巴奇蠕動著雙唇，發出一聲呻吟。  
「唔嗯……。」  
他輕輕的皺起好看的眉，臉往另一邊別過去。史蒂夫見狀，欣喜地撫上他的臉。  
「巴奇，別睡了。」  
史蒂夫溫柔的將他的臉轉回來，強忍個哽咽，轉注的看著眼前美麗的男人。終於，巴奇縮了縮脖子，睜開朦朧的睡眼。史蒂夫馬上一把將他緊緊的抱進懷裡，好像要將它溶進身體裡一樣。  
「巴奇。」  
「……史蒂夫……？」  
「巴奇，你終於醒了。」  
「……什麼……嗚……痛……。」  
「啊，抱歉，我太用力了嗎？」  
史蒂夫放開巴奇，讓他揉著眼睛坐起來。  
「怎麼回事？我好像睡了很久……」  
「沒關係的，你醒了就好。」  
「ㄒ等等，你回來了？」  
巴奇突然清醒了過來，不可置信的來回看著史蒂夫，展開了笑顏。一把抱住史蒂夫，用力的拍了拍他的背，然後放開。  
「到哪裡去了你這個渾球。」  
「這個嘛……我再慢慢跟你解釋。早餐？」  
「好啊，我餓死了。」

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

史蒂夫不打算馬上質問巴奇，他想先靜靜的觀察一段時間。如果巴奇知道冬兵的存在，但是基於什麼原因不告訴他，那他希望先找出那個原因是什麼。於是他們靜靜的生活了一段時間。像過去一樣，聊聊舊人、舊事情，然後一起看看這個新世界，偶而出些無關緊要的任務。跟神盾局那邊只說他去處理了些私事，多虧一些人的幫忙，暫時把事情壓了下來。而巴奇也因為在他失蹤的時候證明了自己的能力及可信度，所以普遍的得到了神盾局的認可。  
史蒂夫不再約會了，因為只要巴奇在身邊就沒有這個必要。日子是如此的靜好，有時幾乎讓史蒂夫忘了巴奇還沒有完全恢復。但是每當史蒂夫突然衝動得想吻他的時候腦海裡就會浮現冬兵冰冷的眼神。

「所以你說你被一個陌生人綁架了，那個人給你吃好穿好，但是就是不讓你走？」  
巴奇不知道是第幾遍問了史蒂夫這個問題。  
「沒錯，大概類似瘋狂粉絲吧。」  
史蒂夫插起盤裡的食物，送到嘴裡。  
「你確定不追究嗎？這感覺不是在路上被包圍索要簽名那種小事。」  
「我會的，只是還不是時候。」  
「我總覺得你有什麼沒告訴我。例如你怎麼不約那女孩了？還有你怎麼突然不吃美式燉牛肉了？」  
巴奇撐著臉，拿著叉子朝著史蒂夫晃了晃。  
「嗯……我只是覺得放了人家一次鴿子，沒臉再約。至於燉牛肉我已經吃膩了，暫時也沒想再吃。」

其實史蒂夫察覺到了巴奇不對勁的地方，像是他似乎對自己自殺過這件事情一點印象也沒有，以及他似乎從來不問在他昏迷的一個月裡發生了什麼事。或者說，他以為有人幫他渡過了那一個月……。

「你呢？你又有什麼沒告訴我。」  
史蒂夫終於鼓起勇氣問。  
「嗯？什麼意思。」  
巴奇吃下最後一口食物，端著餐盤起身。  
「別逃。」  
巴奇背對著史蒂夫停下動作，沈默著。  
「巴奇，別躲著我。」  
「你在說什麼阿，我才沒……。」  
巴奇想笑笑帶過，轉頭卻發現史蒂夫灰藍色的眼睛直直地盯著他，他才發現他這次是玩真的。  
「巴奇，告訴我，你是不是有過記憶斷層？」  
「我不知道你在說什麼，史蒂夫。」  
巴奇尷尬地笑笑，轉身將餐具放進流理臺，忽然感覺一股壓力自背後湧上來，史蒂夫的鼻息霎時出現在耳邊，他的結實的手臂靠在檯子上，把巴奇困在中間。巴奇全身僵硬的回頭看著環著自己的男人，眼神中帶著困惑與些許恐懼。  
「巴奇，你知道我是認真的。」  
巴奇沈默了一下，在史蒂夫跟流理臺間艱難地轉過身。兩人的距離近的叫他害怕，心臟的跳動聲震耳欲聾。他嚥下一口口水，股起用氣看向史蒂夫的眼睛。  
「好吧，你想知道什麼？」  
「我們坐下說，好嗎？」  
巴奇嘆了口氣，坐回椅子上。史蒂夫將桌子收拾好，給巴奇跟自己各倒了杯水，然後坐下。  
「巴奇，在我們開始之前，我想說……我會永遠站在你這邊的，無論過去發生過什麼事，無論未來會發生什麼事。」  
聽到這句話，巴奇張著碧色的大眼愣愣的看著史蒂夫，然後噗哧一笑。  
「你總是這麼認真。看來這次的審問將會有很多收穫喔，隊長。」  
史蒂夫看巴奇的反應，也欣慰的笑了。巴奇總是擅長化解沈重的氣氛。  
「我們從哪裡開始？」  
「剛剛那個。關於記憶斷層。我不是指過去，而是在你回來之後。就是，在沒有被洗腦的情況下。」  
「我……」  
巴奇欲言又止。  
「我換個方式問好了。在我回來的那天之前，就是我叫醒你那天。你記得那天之前發生了什麼事嗎？」  
「我記得，我剛從任務回來，在等你……然後四周突然變得很冷……然後……」  
巴奇揉揉眼窩。  
「你知道自己自殺了嗎？」  
「什麼！」  
「你把自己關進冰箱裡。」  
「天吶、我……我不……等等……我想起來了，我不是那個意思，我只是想、想……」  
巴奇把臉埋在手掌裡，咬著下唇努力的想著。史蒂夫看著巴奇皺起來的臉，擔心的握住他的手。  
「抱歉，可能我太心急了，我們換個問題好嗎？」  
「不……等等，我自殺了，然後呢？」  
「巴奇，你先不要……」  
「不，史蒂夫，告訴我，然後呢？」  
史蒂夫嘆了一口氣。  
「我發現你的時候你已經沒有呼吸了，班納博士把你救了回來。之後……你昏睡了一個多月。」  
巴奇不可置信的看著史蒂夫，張著嘴，半晌才吞吞吐吐地說。  
「……老天、我以為……」  
「以為冬兵在替你生活。」  
聽到這個名字的那一刻，巴奇突然驚恐的後退，一個重心不穩跌到了地上，發出一聲巨響。  
「天阿，巴奇，你沒事吧？」  
史蒂夫趕緊跑過去將他扶起來，巴奇卻將他的手推開，害怕的問：  
「你怎麼……」  
「我見過他了。」  
「什麼時候？」  
「巴奇，你先起來。」  
「不，告訴我。」  
史蒂夫敏起嘴，擺出了個為難的表情。但巴奇堅定的看著他。  
「綁架我的人就是冬兵。」  
「什麼？不、怎麼會……這不合理……」  
憤怒、疑惑、焦慮、恐懼的情緒在巴奇的臉上扭曲成一團，他不斷的後退，直到撞到的櫃子。  
「所以你知道冬兵的存在。」  
「我……」  
「巴奇，別害怕。」  
「史蒂夫我…..對不起、對不起……我不知道、對不起。」  
巴奇不知所措得看著史蒂夫，不斷地搖著頭。  
「沒關係巴奇，你看我，毫髮無傷。」  
史蒂夫攤開手，展示了一下自己的身體，接著說。  
「你只是病了，需要治療。而我會陪你，好嗎？」  
巴奇依舊縮澀著，不斷地唸著「對不起」。史蒂夫輕輕地將兩人的額頭靠在一起，不斷按撫地說「沒事的、沒事的」。

 

19.

史蒂夫、巴奇、班納博士及納塔莎此刻都聚集在巴奇的臥房裡。  
看了看班納博士，巴奇有些緊張，不過他也只能相信史蒂夫信任的人。他們把客廳的沙發弄到房裡來，讓他躺在上面。班納跟史蒂夫則坐在他旁邊。  
「呃……嗨，班納博士？我是詹姆士．巴恩斯。」  
「你好。史蒂夫都稱你巴奇，我能叫你巴奇嗎？」  
「當然。」  
「你會介意……」班納用手指像史蒂夫跟納塔莎的方向。  
巴奇看了一眼納塔莎，以眼神說了聲報歉。納塔莎聳了聳肩，走出房門。  
接下來班納問了巴奇一些問題。包括記憶喪失、冬兵可能出現的原因等等。巴奇的回答大致上都跟告訴史蒂夫的一樣。史蒂夫則在一旁靜靜地聽著。接著班納解釋了未來可能的治療方向，也就是嘗試重整人格。  
「你願意跟另一個人格融合嗎？」  
巴奇想了一下，肯定的說：  
「我願意。我一直都清楚地知道我們是同一個人，而他為我承受的太多，我不能一直躲在他的保護傘下。」  
「能請另一個人格，冬兵出來嗎？」  
巴奇此刻卻露出為難的表情。  
「我……不能……」  
「巴奇，我必須跟他談談，我需要他也了解情況才有辦法繼續接下來的治療。」「不、我不是這個意思，我可以跟他說話，但是冬兵的出現一直都不是我能控制的。而且我已經很久找不到他了……。」  
「找不到他？什麼意思。」  
「我聽不到他的聲音，他似乎也沒有再出現過。」  
聽到這裡，史蒂夫向前坐了一點，這裏有些他還不知道的重要訊息。  
「你的意思是，他消失了？」  
巴奇敏了抿嘴，考慮了一下，點點頭。  
「什麼時候發現了？」班納繼續問。  
「大概……嗯……自史蒂夫回來之後。」  
史蒂夫突然了解到，在冬兵釋放他的那天說的最後一句話的意思。  
「嗯……這就有點麻煩了。在某些情況下，人格會持續沈睡，甚至消滅……但是無論是哪一種，心理上來說都不是好現象。」班納頓了頓，認真的問到。  
「巴奇，你是否會介意我們作催眠治療？」  
「催眠？」  
巴奇挑了挑眉，看向史蒂夫。史蒂夫只是肯定的點了點頭。  
「在雖眠的狀態下我們比較容易召喚出其他人格，或許我們可以藉此跟他溝通。也可以確認一些你可能刻意迴避的問題。我無意冒犯，只是人的理智常常蓋過潛意識，導致對事情的判斷及解釋發生誤差。」  
「可以說的詳細一點嗎？」  
「好。催眠就是對大腦施加暗示，讓身體達到完全放鬆、卸除一切外在及內在的壓力。在催眠的時候我會詢問一些事情，到時你的理智並無法影響你做出心中最直覺地回答。而且當你清醒後將不會記得你受催眠時的情況。這樣你可以接受嗎？」  
「巴奇，別害怕，我會陪著你。」史蒂夫挪動椅子，坐到巴奇身邊，握住他的手。  
「好吧。」  
「那我們開始吧。史蒂夫，可以煩你幫我把燈調暗嗎？」  
「好。」  
「謝謝。現在，巴奇，想像你在一個令你最舒適的地方，放鬆身體，再放鬆，對。想睡的話就睡，沒關係。但是當你聽到我說『開始』的時候，要醒過來，回答我的問題，直到我說『結束』。好嗎？」  
巴奇點點頭，試著放鬆身體，他能感受到史蒂夫在旁邊的視線，這讓他很安心。於是他緩緩地垂下眼簾，任時間緩緩地流逝，巴奇想著很久很久以前的一個冬天，在有火爐的房間裡有個金髮的瘦小男孩趴在地板上畫畫，身上靠著枕頭。在他身邊還有另一個空的枕頭，巴奇知道那是自己的位子。  
四周昏暗而溫暖，漸漸地他的意識開始有些模糊。  
「好了，那我們『開始』。」  
巴奇依舊維持著相同的姿勢，緩緩地睜開眼，迷濛的看著前方。  
「你的名字是？」班納輕聲的問。  
「詹姆士．布坎南．巴恩斯。」  
「你知道『冬兵』的存在嗎？」  
「知道。」  
「他是誰？」  
「他是保護者。」  
「可以請他出來嗎？」  
巴奇此時陷入沈默，過了一會兒，他開口說：  
「我不能。」  
「為什麼？」  
「我感覺不到他。」  
「謝謝你，你可以休息了？」  
巴奇再次閉上眼。  
「冬兵。你是否聽得到？」  
沒有回應。  
「冬兵，我們需要談談。」  
史蒂夫跟著喚到，卻依舊沒有任何回應。  
班納跟史蒂夫同時嘆了一口氣，正當他們面面相覷的時候，門突然被打開了。納塔莎像一陣風一樣走了進來。  
「納塔莎，妳……」  
紅髮特務將手指放在唇邊，比了一個「安靜」的動作。然後跪在巴奇旁邊。  
「巴恩斯中士。」  
「是。」巴奇睜開眼。  
「你愛史蒂夫羅傑斯嗎？」  
史蒂夫跟班納驚訝的看著納塔莎。  
「是。」  
這回只有班納依舊一臉震驚。而納塔莎繼續問。  
「從何時開始？」  
「大約9年級。」  
納塔莎轉過頭，責備的看著史蒂夫。史蒂夫用唇語辯解說「我根本不知道」。納塔莎只好翻了翻白眼，繼續她的問答。  
「你為何不願透露關於冬兵存在的事實？」  
「前腦葉蛋白切除術。」  
「什麼？」  
班納博士這時突然開口：  
「前腦葉蛋白切除術。在1936首次實行後曾經在美國大量風行。手術藉由破壞大腦前額葉外皮組織來治療人格分裂正、各式精神官能症及臨床憂鬱症。後來甚至擴大到處理少年叛逆、過動等未被具體認識為精神疾病的症狀。接受手術的患者會喪失精神衝動，但不會對日常生活造成過大影響。」  
眾人沈默了一陣，然後納塔莎繼續開口，語氣明顯的緩和了些。  
「在史蒂夫跟你說之前你知道冬兵綁架了他嗎？」  
「不知道。」  
「也就是說你不知道冬兵做過什麼？」  
「只要他不告訴我，是。」  
「冬兵何時會出現？」  
「當保護需要被執行的時候。」  
「執行時的界線在哪裡？」  
「沒有界線？」  
「他如何知道何時需要執行保護？」  
「冬兵知道一切。」  
「你是說，冬兵具有一切的記憶？包括你以原始人格狀態出現的時候？」  
「是。」  
「所以他現在可能知道我們的這段對話？」  
「我不能確定。」  
納塔莎站了起來，無奈的看了看啞口無言的隊長及博士。  
「不用謝我。倒是現在你打算怎麼辦？」  
史蒂夫思考了一下，然後放鬆了肩膀，笑了笑。  
「那就這樣吧。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「既然我們無法召喚出冬兵，那就意味著保護不再需要被執行，也就是威脅的因素已經消失。或許那個因素就是九頭蛇，現在九頭蛇被消滅了。那就讓巴奇的原始人格主導一切。」  
「史蒂夫，我不確定這會是個好方法，他需要面對自己。」  
「他遭遇到的已經夠多了，而且我會幫助他。」  
「……既然你都這麼說了，那……我想我們可以『結束』了。」  
一聽到指令，巴奇便閉上眼，沈沈地睡去。  
「我想我的任務就到這裡了。」  
「博士，真的很謝謝你。」  
班納邊套上外套，邊說了句「不客氣」，然後便境自離去。  
「你確定嗎？」  
納塔莎雙手抱胸，看著史蒂夫。  
「確定。我相信他沒問題的，因為他是巴奇。」  
「好吧。如果你需要，隨時叫我。」  
「謝謝。」  
納塔莎也跟著離開了。  
史蒂夫溫柔的將巴奇抱床上，替他改好被子。

 

20.

「我還是覺得這樣不太好。」  
晨跑結束後，史蒂夫和巴奇在樹下的陰影休息。巴奇突然冒出這一句。  
「為什麼？這樣不是很好嗎？你回來了，毫髮無傷，就像從前一樣。」  
「可是……」  
「別提了，都過去了。」  
史蒂夫站起來，朝巴奇伸出手。逆著光，巴奇看著史蒂夫的笑臉，覺得這世界的所有的美好也不過如此。於是用力的握住他的手，讓他將自己拉起來。

「對了，你還沒看過電影吧？現在的電影特效可厲害了。怎麼樣？晚點一起去？」  
回家的路上，史蒂夫突然問。巴奇詫異的看著他。  
「就我倆？」  
「當然。」  
巴奇挑挑眉，然後笑了起來。他看著史蒂夫的眼神充滿了信任與滿足。  
「對了，等結束後，我有話想跟你說。」史蒂夫突然認真的說。  
「什麼話不能現在說？」  
「晚上就知道了，你猴什麼急？」  
「史蒂夫你怎麼還扭扭捏捏。」  
「我哪時扭扭捏捏了，這是謹慎。」  
「隨你怎麼說。」  
他們說著、笑著，散步回家。

回到住處沒多久，史蒂夫接到了通電話。  
「抱歉巴奇，局裡需要我去一趟。你在電影院門口等我好嗎？」  
「啊，你快去吧。」

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

傍晚，巴奇一個人站在電影院門口，看著來來往往的行人，真切的感覺到戰爭已經過去了，至少在表面上。現在的戰爭不像過去那樣耗盡資源、波及廣大無辜的群眾。現在的戰爭是在經濟、是在外交、是在資訊，自己與史蒂夫的工作則是在戰爭的火苗點燃前將它熄滅。這其實挺好的，巴奇想，比起從前。不再有焦心等待的家屬，不再有思鄉的士兵，不再有滿城哭嚎的生靈。而自己也可以像現在一樣，悠閒地等待史蒂夫赴約。  
這時身後傳來了一個聲音。  
「不好意思，先生，請問……」  
巴奇轉過身，突然感到頸部一陣劇烈的痛處，然後眼前一黑，就失去了意識。

 

21

巴奇醒過來，覺得頸部以下一陣酸麻，想來是電集棒。他發現自己被金屬環扣在椅子上，抬頭便看見了那臺猙獰的儀器，兩隻金屬手臂停放在空中。身處的空間四壁是由檔案櫃組成，房間陰暗，只有一旁精密儀器的顯示螢幕發出森冷的藍光。巴奇劇烈的扭動身體，渴望掙脫。因為他知道這個地方，他太知道了。他只是以為擁有這個房間的組織早在幾個月前就被他消滅了。  
這時候前方的鐵門傳來開鎖及撞擊的聲響，幾個全副武裝的特勤士兵舉著步槍將他團團圍住，後面跟著一個戴著面罩的男人，黑色的西裝的袖口上別著一個印著九頭蛇標誌的袖扣。

男人張開雙臂，用低沉而嘶啞的聲音說：  
「歡迎回來，士兵。」  
巴奇惡狠狠的瞪著他。  
「眼神不錯。」  
「我不會再為你們工作了！」  
巴奇說著便要咬舌自盡，一旁的士兵見狀一湧上前，扒開他的嘴，粗暴地將一個金屬環塞進他嘴裡，拉扯他的頭髮迫使他看向戴著面罩的男人。  
「還是這麼倔。」  
男人嘆了口氣，走到左邊金屬控制台的螢幕前，手指輕敲了幾下。巴奇頭上的機器變轟隆轟隆的運轉起來，發出刺耳的聲音。巴奇瞪大了眼睛直盯著朝自己不斷接近的儀器，眼神中充滿恐懼。但冰冷的機器手臂終究自兩側困住了他的腦袋。他奮力地掙扎著，胸口劇烈的起伏，與此同時，以抹異樣的情緒自她眼神閃過，他收緊了全頭等待著，指甲深深地埋進手掌裡。  
突然機械運轉的吵雜聲停止了，機械手臂緩緩地滑動回原位。站在一旁的男人走了過來同時揮了揮手，一旁的武裝部隊就全數退出房間。男人拆下他的面罩，露出一頭金色的短髮，及灰藍色的眼睛。

「你他媽的史蒂夫羅傑斯！」  
拿掉面罩後，史蒂夫恢復了他原本的聲音。  
「冬兵你先別走！聽我說！」  
「我跟你沒有什麼好說的！」  
「就當是為了巴奇。」  
冬兵因生氣而全身劇烈地顫抖著。  
「沒想到你會玩這著招，竟然被你給耍了。我知道你想做什麼，不過告訴你，我死都不會跟巴奇融合的。」  
「為什麼？」  
「你還問為什麼？如果我與他融合了，他就會獲得我的所有記憶，那些血腥的記憶。你知道這代表什麼嗎？你看到他上次那副樣子了嗎？」  
「我知道，但是冬兵，那樣的他不是完整的，你也不是完整的。我知道他很脆弱，所以我需要你，我需要你幫助他一起度過這個難關。」  
「我不懂。讓他維持原始的他不是很好嗎？一切的骯髒、憎恨，一切的鮮血都由我來承擔，而他還是那個來自布魯克林的青年，這樣不好嗎？」  
冬兵突然像是是洩了氣一樣垂下頭。  
「問題是。『詹姆士．布坎南．巴恩斯』。這個人並不只是巴奇，還是你。缺了任何一個都不是完整的。況且，雖然他沒有你的那部分記憶，但是他還是必須承受那些行為的後果。關於過去，你們必須一起承受。我也必須一起承受。是我的能力不夠，是我從沒試著尋找過你。才害你必須對抗這些過去。」  
「這不是你的錯，史蒂夫，別太抬舉自己了。別以為全世界都是你的責任。」  
「你也許可以說我一廂情願，但是我寧可把這當作我的責任。我一直都沒能為你做什麼，而上帝再次給了我這這個機會，我不能看著你折磨自己。」  
冬兵看著史蒂夫，苦笑了一下。  
「巴奇說的對，你是個溫柔的人。但是我不能。我對你……對你做的那些事，我不能讓巴奇承擔。我對不起你，史蒂夫。我對不起他。」  
「冬兵，你沒有對不起任何人。」  
史蒂夫湊近他褐色的長髮，輕輕的撫摸著。  
「你只是照你的邏輯去做事，你努力的保護它，努力的保護他最珍視的感情。而我反而要感謝你告訴我關於巴奇的一切。我才知道自己是多麽的愚蠢。我要謝謝你幫我保護他，讓他依舊能那樣的笑著。」  
「如果我和他融合了，他或許再也不會那樣笑了。」  
「他會的，冬兵。我答應你。我會讓他再次無憂無慮的笑著。你的任務結束了，士兵。接下來的交給我，讓我照顧你們。」  
冬兵陷入一段短暫的沈默，然後抬起憔悴的眼看著他。  
「直到時間的終結？」  
「直到時間的終結。」  
史蒂夫將眼前的顫抖著的褐髮男人輕輕地擁進懷裡，他感受著胸膛上濕熱的眼淚，忍不住也紅了眼匡。

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

在層層的金屬門外，納塔莎取下頭盔，甩了甩她火紅的長髮。跟等在門外的班納一起看著監視器畫面。  
「我不懂。」納塔莎開口。  
「既然冬兵是為了保護巴奇這個人格存在的，那為什麼他上一次自殺的時候他沒有出現？」  
班納笑笑，拿起遙控器將監視器的螢幕關掉。  
「也許他要保護的是更精確的東西，那樣東西比單純的生命更加的重要。」

 

 

「例如：感情。」

 

22.

巴奇再次睡得很沈，一點動靜都沒有。史蒂夫將他帶回公寓，放在床上。好幾次都忍不住戰戰兢兢地探了探他的鼻息，然後才又環著他躺下。這樣一番折騰，史蒂夫反而一夜沒睡好。  
醒來的時候陽光已經直射了進來，刺的史蒂夫眼睛發疼，他挪了挪身體，卻發現身旁空無一人。正緊張著，就聞陣陣的香味。他揉著眼睛走出房門，看到巴奇站在廚房裡，平底鍋上的雞蛋及培根吱吱作響。

「終於醒啦，懶鬼。」巴奇回頭，衝著史蒂夫一笑，笑彎了眼角。  
史蒂夫也笑開了，走到冰箱前拿出牛奶。  
「誰上次睡了一個月啊。」  
「那可不一樣。」  
「隨你說。」  
巴奇把早餐放到餐桌上，一邊說：  
「冬兵都告訴我了，你個混蛋，嚇死我了。」  
「抱歉啦。」  
「抱歉個鬼，這個賬我一定要跟你算。」  
「恭候大駕。」  
史蒂夫無所謂的聳聳肩，在餐桌前坐下。  
「你不怕我再把你五花大綁？」  
「嘿、嘿，我現在是在跟誰說話？」  
「事實上，是兩個人。」  
「呃，這可真夠怪的。」  
巴奇拉開椅子，做到史蒂夫對面。  
「你睡懶覺的時候博士打過電話來，他說因為我們已經分裂太久，所以融合可能要一點時間，不過如果同步情況良好的話，隨時都有可能。」  
「那都不重要了，因為，我會一直和你在一起。」  
聽到這句話，巴奇愣了一下，舔了下嘴唇後笑了。  
「隊長的命令？」  
「隊長的命令。」

自從知道巴奇喜歡自己之後，史蒂夫開始會讀巴奇的表情。比如說剛才那個性感的舔唇動作，會在巴奇思考或是害羞的時候出現。

「對了，你還欠我場電影。」  
「我可沒忘。」  
「還有……你說結束後要告訴我的是什麼事？」  
「這個啊……」史蒂夫起身湊近巴奇。「你覺得呢？」  
史蒂夫愈來愈靠近，巴奇努力克制自己不要向前吻上他性感的厚唇。  
他看著史蒂夫藍灰色的眼，突然有許多陌生的回憶片段湧上來。他的笑容漸漸地消失，取而代之的是困惑、不解，然後恐懼。巨大的訊息量讓他覺得頭疼的快要爆炸了。巴奇一把將史蒂夫推開，後座力讓自己重重的跌在地上。  
「巴奇？」  
史蒂夫趕緊走過去要將巴奇扶起來，卻被他一手甩開。  
「巴奇？你怎麼了？」  
「那些人……」  
「什麼？」  
巴奇雙眼無神的看著前方，像在看一場過分真實的幻覺，他囁嚅著吐出一些破碎的字句。  
「那些人……我殺了他們，好多好多人……他們是無辜的……」  
史蒂夫知道冬兵說的情況發生了，他小心翼翼地湊近退到牆角的巴奇。巴奇將自己愈縮愈小，就好像恨不得消失一樣。  
「巴奇，你知道那不是你的錯。」  
「我聽得到他們的尖叫、他們恐懼的表情、他們飛濺的鮮血……」  
「巴奇……夠了……」  
史蒂夫想拍拍他的背，巴奇卻跳起來從他身邊躥了出去，眼睛瞪得大大的看著他，眼窩凹陷，碧藍色的眼裡帶著深深的悔恨及恐懼。  
「我、我對你……我對你做了那種事……騙人……騙人！」  
巴奇再次痛苦的抱著頭，指尖用力的泛白，讓史蒂夫不禁擔心那隻金屬手臂會讓他傷到自己。  
「巴奇，你先不要衝動……」史蒂夫小心翼翼地站起來，雙手與舉在胸前，像面對一隻發狂的野獸。  
「告訴過你了！」突然巴奇語帶憤怒的嘶吼道，接著又恢復痛苦的嗚咽。他陷在自我憎惡的迴圈裡，表情扭曲的看著自己金屬的手掌，眼前湧現它沾滿鮮血的幻覺。  
「巴奇……」史蒂夫有些慌了，他沒想到人格融合會來的這麼快。  
巴奇向後踉蹌了幾步，看著他悲傷的搖了搖頭，緩緩地向後退。

史蒂夫在他轉身要逃跑的時候一個蹬步躍向前，將他撲倒在地。巴奇紅著眼，奮力地掙扎。他一拳重重的打在史蒂夫臉上，讓他痛得的稍稍鬆開了手。巴奇趁機大力地推開他，轉身要走。史蒂夫手臂一勾，勾住巴奇的脖子將它撈向自己。  
「該死的！史蒂夫你放開我！」巴奇嚎叫著，聲音裡壓抑著哽咽。  
「巴奇、巴奇你聽我說！你聽我說！」  
史蒂夫將巴奇按倒在地，雙腳勾住他的腰。巴奇奮力地掙扎著，金屬的手製刮傷了木製的地板。  
「巴奇！」史蒂夫突然大吼，語音中的憤怒與強硬讓巴奇愣了一下。史蒂夫這才放軟了聲音說。  
「巴奇……你總是在保護我，從我們還是布魯克林的男孩就開始了……」  
巴奇還在掙扎著，儘管史蒂夫的箝制擠壓著他全身的骨骼。但隨著他說話的聲音，他的掙扎漸漸地不再那麼奮力了。  
「即使我變得強壯了、即使我們相隔兩地、即使他們告訴你我已不在人世，你依然……。你是我的保護者，巴奇。」  
巴奇眼眶熱的發疼。史蒂夫努里克制自己聲音中的顫抖，一字一句緩緩說著。  
「而現在，終於我得到了機會，所以讓我保護你，好嗎？……求你……別離開我。」  
巴奇感覺到自己的頸窩一陣濕熱，擁著自己的結實的身軀因哭泣止不住地顫抖。  
史蒂夫抱著他，許久不肯放開，深怕他一放，巴奇又會再次離他遠去。

過了很久，當四周只剩下寂靜。巴奇悄悄的開口，聲音輕輕地、緲緲的，卻很真實。  
「史蒂夫。」  
「嗯？」  
「我愛你。」  
「我知道……」  
巴奇緩緩地閉上眼，感覺史蒂夫溫熱的氣息就在他耳邊。接著他聽到史蒂夫溫柔而堅定的說：

 

「我也愛你。」

 

end


	10. 番外-他們需要一起面對的那些事（一）

番外-他們需要一起面對的那些事（一）

巴奇覺得自己跟史蒂夫最近有些尷尬。雖然他們算是互相告白了，但是卻像什麼事都沒發生過一樣。除了他們會在晚上牽著手散步回家、在電影的空擋親吻對方的臉頰，但僅止於此。而巴奇想要更多，他想要史蒂夫的吻，想要他精實壯碩的身軀，想要把他拖到床上去狠狠地大幹一場。但是他沒有。原因其實很簡單，他強暴過史蒂夫，雖然史蒂夫看起來並不介意，但是這讓巴奇總是在主動與等待之間猶豫。目前為止，他還是不知道該不該主動吻史蒂夫。  
至於史蒂夫也差不多陷入相同的情況。他還在習慣自己對巴奇充滿情慾這件事。而且史蒂夫覺得這件事還是讓巴奇來主動會比較好，畢竟他還在恢復，可能需要一點自己的時間。  
於是兩個人就這樣耗著，他們最親密的互動僅止於睡前的親吻，然後就回到各自的臥房。

． ． ． ． ． ．

巴奇自睡夢中醒來，覺得身體躁熱難耐。他躺在床上看著天花板，竟然開始回味那段將史蒂夫囚禁的時光。那時他刻意不讓自己在性事中獲得快感，一方面是因為那會容易喚醒讓當時的原始人格「巴奇」，另外一方面，做為保護者的「冬兵」認為史蒂夫使屬於「巴奇」的，他只是在執行一項任務。現在想起來真滑稽。想著想著，下體便開始充血。巴奇坐起來，把手探進褲子裡，開始套弄自己的硬挺的陰莖。  
「呼……啊哈……史蒂夫……」  
巴奇想像著史蒂夫完美的肉體，碩大的胸肌、寬厚的肩膀、跨間金色毛髮密佈的性感三角地帶，以及兩腿間粗獷且火熱的兇器。巴奇想像那個青筋跳動的硬物長驅直入自己的體內，狠命的撞擊自己的前列腺。史蒂夫的金色的頭髮會在昏暗的燈花下隱隱的閃著光，空氣中充滿汗水及濃烈的體味，那是絕佳的催情劑。想像史蒂夫藍灰色的眼睛直視著他，就像老鷹直視著他的獵物。而史蒂夫柔軟的厚唇親吻他身體的每一寸，甚至將他的慾望含進嘴裡，用火熱的口腔包覆、吸允著。巴奇想搓揉史蒂夫結實富有彈性的臀部，以及臀瓣間嬌小的穴口。  
巴奇加快手上的速度，汗水滴落下來，浸濕他的衣服。他想像著史蒂夫用它粗糙的手掌摟在他的腰際，粗暴地掌控並蹂躪他的肉體。  
巴奇喘著粗氣，將自己逼向高潮。

突然門開了，巴奇嚇的整個人跳了起來，轉頭就看到史蒂夫走進自己房間。  
「巴奇，我聽到你……」  
巴奇將手從褲黨裡抽出來，性器停在高潮的邊緣，精液逆流的不適感讓巴奇皺起眉。  
「怎麼了。」巴奇強作鎮定，然而聲音聽起來有些沙啞。  
史蒂夫好像意識到自己打斷了什麼，紅著臉，尷尬地站在原地。  
巴奇嚥了口口水。  
「史蒂夫……」  
史蒂夫好像聽到了召喚一樣向前邁進一步，巴奇把這當作是一個邀請，他衝上前，摟著史蒂夫的肩，用力的吻上他的唇。雙唇接觸的瞬間史蒂夫像被觸動了什麼開關一樣，按住巴奇的頭激烈的回吻著。巴奇用力地將史蒂夫一把推倒在床上，扯掉自己的衣服。史蒂夫也急切地退去上衣，然後張開雙臂迎接眼前直撲過來的發情野獸。  
「你可把我憋壞了。」史蒂夫精準地啃上巴奇的喉結。  
「這話可輪不到你說。」巴奇扯掉史蒂夫的褲子的時候發現他早已硬挺，他跪下來，將史蒂夫碩大的陰莖含進嘴裡，直吞進喉嚨深處。然後滿意的聽到史蒂夫舒服的呻吟。巴奇壓縮著自己的喉嚨給史蒂夫製造快感，史蒂夫忍不住將手指埋進巴奇棕色柔軟的短髮裡，抓著他的頭用力的挺進。巴奇被他挺的一陣乾嘔，眼角給逼出淚來，但還是任史蒂夫操著自己的嘴。看著巴奇紅潤的唇在他堅挺的利氣上滑動著，史蒂夫感到口乾舌燥，他抓著巴奇的頭髮讓他吐出自己的陰莖，唾液自舌頭及嘴角流下。史蒂夫領著他跨坐在自己的身上，吻上他鮮紅的唇。巴奇迫不及待的將自己的穴口對著史蒂夫泛著水光的肉棒摩擦著。  
「等等，巴奇，你這樣會受傷。」  
「可是我等不及了。」巴奇充滿情慾的看著史蒂夫。  
「別急」史蒂夫安撫著，摟著巴奇的腰將他向前帶，接著把眼前堅挺的肉棒含進嘴裡。巴奇自喉頭發出一聲舒服的呻吟，他舔濕自己的手指，向身後探去。史蒂夫伸手抹過他手上的液體，抹在穴口上按摩著。巴奇掰開臀瓣讓史蒂夫能更深入的擴張自己。史蒂夫的手指在巴奇體內攪動著，被高溫柔軟的肉壁緊緊吸附，他的陰莖漲的發疼，極力克制想不顧一切貫穿這誘人軀體的衝動。  
「夠了，史蒂夫，快操我、快。」  
巴奇將史蒂夫的手指抽出，扶著他堅實的肉棒向後坐下去。粗長的性器頂至體內深處，兩人同時舒爽的嘶吼著。看到巴奇渾身緊繃，眼角泛著淚水，史蒂夫擔心地問。  
「疼嗎？」  
「不疼，只是這太、太舒服了……嗯……」  
史蒂夫開始緩慢地抽送著，巴奇體內的高溫幾乎要把他燙射了，但他捨不得這麼快射出來，他朝思暮想的軀體今天終於觸碰到了，他想好好品嚐。  
史蒂夫抽插的速度完全不能滿足巴奇體內的渴望。他難耐的扭動著腰，催促史蒂夫。  
「史蒂夫，快點、求你……哼嗯……」  
史蒂夫依舊慢條斯理的維持抽送的速度，巴奇抬起腰，貪婪地吞噬火熱的陰莖。史蒂夫也忍不住聳動起腰。巴奇舔了舔唇，將手指放進嘴裡舔濕，沙啞的說。  
「史蒂夫，乖，在快點。」  
巴奇鮮紅的薄唇蠕動著，他粗糙的右手劃過史蒂夫胸膛，搓揉他挺立的乳尖，濕潤的左手握著自己的性器在他面前手淫。  
「天阿，巴奇，你……太棒了……」  
史蒂夫挺起下身，加快速度聳動著跨部。巴奇於是閉起眼享受盈滿全身的快感。他們瘋狂地操著彼此，像兩隻發情的野獸。汗如雨下，空氣中充滿費洛蒙的氣息。伴隨著狂亂的喘息聲及低吼，史蒂夫在巴奇體內達到高潮，滾燙的精液填滿腸道，巴奇同時也低吟一聲射了出來，精液噴濺在兩人身上，散發著淫靡的氣息。  
兩人的胸膛都劇烈的起扶著，被彼此迷濛的雙眼吸引。  
巴奇然然跨坐在史蒂夫的胯部，他將手指抽出史蒂夫的後穴，緩慢而仔細的舔著上面的淫液。  
史蒂夫看著巴奇的動作，笑著挑起眉。  
「看來你今晚不想睡了？」  
巴奇皺著眉假裝思考著。  
「嗯……美國隊長在我的床上，估計很難睡得著。」  
巴奇淘氣的衝著史蒂夫笑，史蒂夫一個翻身將他壓在身下，巴奇順勢摟過他的脖子吻上，火辣的舌交纏著彼此，同時扭動著身軀相互摩擦著對方的慾望。  
史蒂夫的陰莖還在巴奇的體內，精液緩緩的流出來，將兩人下體沾的一片濕黏。史蒂夫啃咬著巴奇的頸子，巴奇癢的咯咯笑了起來。史蒂夫一路往下，吸允著巴奇的挺立的乳尖，讓它四周佈滿大小不一的吻痕。巴奇興奮的收縮著後穴，夾的史蒂夫又再次挺立起來。史蒂夫將巴奇的雙咬舉到腰部，讓他整個下體暴露在自己眼前，能清楚的看到兩者交合的地方擠出白色的精液。史蒂夫全身一熱，俯身親吻巴奇的臉頰。  
「你太棒了，巴奇。」  
然後開始史使勁的狠操那誘人的小穴。巴奇仰起脖子發出一聲貓似地嗚咽，雙手抓著床單，舔了舔嘴唇。  
「那就快點，史蒂夫……哈啊……對……嗯、哪裡……」  
史蒂夫掐著巴奇的腰，將他死死地釘在身下。巴奇被操得雙腿發軟，腳無力地掛在史蒂夫寬厚的肩上。他摟過史蒂夫的脖子，吻著他完美的臉，史蒂夫的唇吻起來很舒膚、很柔軟，另巴奇深陷在他的溫柔裡。史蒂夫下身粗暴的抽插著紅腫的小穴，深入到不可思議的地步，卻輕柔的吻著巴奇。  
「史蒂夫……嗯……哈……史蒂夫……」  
巴奇閉上眼睛，在強烈的快感中感受史蒂夫的真實。  
「巴奇……喔……巴奇……」  
史蒂夫將臉埋在巴奇的頸窩，用濕熱的舌舔著他精巧的耳廓，然後加快了抽插的速度。巴奇的意識被撞得支離破碎，同時感受到史蒂夫的陰莖在自己體內跳動著。  
「啊……哈、史蒂夫……我不行了……要、要……」  
巴奇低吟一聲射了出來，史蒂夫也跟著一股一股的射在巴奇體內。  
他們緊抱著彼此喘息著，輕柔的摩擦著對方的臉頰。  
「巴奇，我愛你。」  
巴奇聽著，捧起史蒂夫的臉，用濕潤的碧色眼睛看著他，滿足的笑了。  
「我也愛你。」

他們接著又來回做了好幾遍，直到天邊泛起魚肚白。才拖著疲倦的身軀起身清潔。而史蒂夫看到巴奇腿間流滿自己的精液不禁拉著他在浴室又做了一遍。

當他們終於清潔完畢走出浴室，已經大清早了。史蒂夫回到房裡，巴奇撐著疲倦的睡眼到廚房喝了杯牛奶解飢。然後刷了牙，走到史蒂夫房裡，拉起他的被窩就躦了進去。史蒂夫笑著挪了挪位子。  
「這床太小了。」  
「買個大點的？」  
「擺得下嗎？」  
「好像不行。」  
「不如兩間房打通吧。」  
「巴奇，這是租的。」  
「那就買一棟新的。」  
「好主意。」  
「那要買在哪？」  
「……不如就布魯克林吧。」  
「聽起來不錯。」

他們有一句沒一句的搭著話，直到沈睡在彼此的氣息聲中。安安穩穩、無憂無慮，因為在接下來的歲月中，他們守護著彼此。


End file.
